Xeric the Hedgehog - Origines (2003)
by arkthus
Summary: Les origines de Xeric the Hedgehog.


_**Xeric the Hedgehog - Origines**_

 _ **Prologue.**_

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su d'où je venais, pourquoi suis-je ce que je suis aujourd'hui. En fait, c'est le genre de question que je ne me pose jamais, car je les juge inutiles. Je préfère vivre la vie comme elle vient. Hélas ce ne fut pas toujours le cas… En tout cas, je suis sûr d'une chose, je ne devrais pas — selon la nature — être ce que je suis. Et pourtant…

Moi ? Je m'appelle Xeric ! En fait ce ne sont pas mes parents qui m'ont appelé comme ça, c'est un ami. La gemme rouge sang en forme de X enfoncée dans mon front l'a inspiré… Eh oui, j'ai la chance d'avoir des amis !

Si l'on regarde mon physique, on me donnerait dix-huit ans, et je possède toutes les connaissances qui puissent exister, à part la mécanique et la philosophie — et ça je ne sais pas pourquoi. En réalité, je n'ai que six ans, au moment où je vous parle. Pourquoi cette différence ? C'est une longue, très longue histoire qui s'est terminée il y a deux ans… Je vais vous la raconter.

 _ **CHAPITRE I - Expériences.**_

J'ai remarqué que les gens ne se rappellent jamais de leur naissance. Moi si, malheureusement… La naissance est d'ailleurs quelque chose d'infiniment plus douloureux que tout ce que l'on pourrait imaginer en matière de douleur, à part peut-être celle d'une mort violente, mais cela, personne ne peut savoir ce que ça fait. Si la naissance est si douloureuse, c'est parce que vous êtes bien au chaud, à l'abri, et au bout d'un moment, vous êtes à l'étroit et on vous oblige à sortir, le seul problème, c'est qu'à ce moment là, vous n'avez jamais vu la lumière, et vous n'avez encore jamais respiré. Lorsque le moment est venu, vos yeux vous font souffrir le martyre et un souffle envahit vos bronches, vous donnant l'impression d'aspirer de la fumée. Et quand tout s'additionne, une seule solution s'offre à vous pour évacuer cette douleur, pleurer et crier…

Malgré cela, il faut bien venir au monde, et je suis venu au monde un froid matin hivernal. Je le sais car lorsque j'ai pu supporter la lumière, j'ai vu la neige par la fenêtre, et ce fut la première image que je vis et je n'ai su que peu de temps après ce que c'était. J'étais si fatigué que je me suis très vite endormi… Ce fut le meilleur sommeil de toute ma vie. Cependant, je ne me suis pas réveillé dans les bras de ma mère, dans la chambre d'hôpital, comme c'était l'usage…

Je me suis réveillé dans une pièce sombre, sur une sorte de table en acier qui me glaçait la peau. Deux arceaux passaient au-dessus de moi, et à ma gauche, il y avait une paillasse avec de nombreux flacons portant diverses étiquettes. De l'autre côté, se trouvait une étrange machine ressemblant un peu à un four. Un homme portant une blouse blanche se tenait devant la paillasse et mélangeait dans des tubes à essai divers produits contenus dans la multitude de flacons.

A un moment, il eut un sourire — ou plutôt un rictus — de satisfaction. Il versa la mixture qu'il venait de préparer dans un petit flacon qu'il referma avec un petit couvercle d'aluminium. Il prit une seringue et y plaça une aiguille qu'il planta dans le couvercle afin d'absorber le liquide contenu dans le flacon. Il s'approcha de moi et planta ensuite l'aiguille dans mon cou, et tout se brouilla…

Soudain, un flot d'images, de sons, de pensées et de sensations envahit mon corps et ma tête pendant quelques minutes qui me parurent durer des heures, puis un véritable trou noir… Je m'étais évanoui.

En rêve, je continuais de voir cet incessant tourbillon de formes, de couleurs, de bruits, etc. qui continuaient à me marteler la tête, mais tout cessa.

Je ne sais pas ce qui avait pu se passer pendant mon "sommeil" mais je sentais à mon réveil que mon corps avait changé, je n'étais plus du tout le petit hérisson qui venait juste de vivre la douleur de la naissance. J'avais maintenant un corps d'adulte, ou plutôt d'adolescent. Je sentais une vive douleur au front, je m'aperçus aussi que les arceaux n'étaient plus là et que seuls mes pieds étaient liés. Les mains libres, je touchai mon front et sentis quelque chose de froid et dur comme la pierre, et que je n'arrivais pas à décrire. L'homme se tenait assis près de moi et j'entendis sa voix, et je compris ce qu'elle disait :

– Enfin réveillé ?

– Que m'avez-vous fait ?

En disant cette phrase, je n'en revenais pas, j'avais prononcé des syllabes, des mots, une phrase ! J'étais capable de parler, et je ne pouvais pas expliquer comment…

– Tu te trouves dans un laboratoire de recherches scientifiques appartenant au Dr Eggman. Je t'ai injecté plusieurs substances chimiques. Ton intelligence, ta force, ta vitesse ont incroyablement augmenté, ta croissance a été accélérée et tu as maintenant toutes les connaissances que le Dr Eggman a bien voulu te donner, y compris tout ce qui le concerne !

– Et cette chose sur mon front ?

– Un diamant de Xaos. Il s'agit d'une gemme qui fut créée à partir d'une des sept Pierres du Chaos, elle a donc les mêmes propriétés et la même puissance. Ce diamant te contrôlera quand tu seras passé dans cette machine !

– Qu'allez-vous me faire avec ça ?

– La machine va te "cybernétiser", tu seras littéralement transformé en machine ! Le processus est très douloureux, il s'agit de ne conserver que ton squelette pour servir d'armature à une machine qui aura ta forme, ton cerveau sera également conservé mais contrôlé de façon à pouvoir le faire fonctionner sans apport de sang puisque ce sera le seul organe qui restera après l'opération. De plus la machine greffe des armes puissantes afin d'accroître ton potentiel destructeur. Eggman crée des robots puissants pour prendre d'assaut Station Square et le reste du pays afin de dominer le monde en lui démontrant sa puissance.

Mon échine fut parcourue par un frisson glacial ! Eggman mijotait des plans ignobles que je connaissais déjà — un résultat de ces expériences infâmes — et j'allais y contribuer en devenant moi-même un robot.

– C'est parti ! Dit joyeusement le scientifique en appuyant sur un bouton.

La table sur laquelle je me trouvais commença à coulisser vers le cybernétiseur, je me débattais vivement et la force que m'avait apportée un des produits qu'on m'avait injectés me permit de la bloquer. Malheureusement, mon bras droit était déjà sous la machine qui se referma. L'homme paniqua mais il était trop tard pour reculer…

Je sentis une insupportable souffrance, la machine semblait m'arracher littéralement tout ce qui n'était pas osseux, et elle faisait ça très violemment. La douleur me paralysait, je ne pouvais rien faire. Soudain, tout cessa, mais je m'évanouis après le supplice infernal que je venais de subir.

 _ **CHAPITRE II - Meurtrier.**_

A mon réveil, qui ne tarda pas, la machine finissait de s'ouvrir et je découvris avec horreur un bras métallique à la place de l'ancien. Brusquement, de vifs rayons rouges sortirent de mes doigts de fer, je dirigeai mon bras vers le plafond pour ne pas me blesser et essayai de me lever, mais les liens de mes pieds m'en empêchaient. J'eus alors l'idée d'utiliser ces lasers pour les détruire, ce qui fut vite fait. L'opportunité de s'enfuir s'offrait à moi, mais cet imbécile de scientifique, terrorisé, se blottissait contre la porte de sortie. Je l'attrapai par les bras pour le pousser mais je n'avais pas remarqué les rayons qui jaillissaient toujours de ma main. L'homme, dans un hoquet, s'écroula. Mes lasers lui avaient entaillé le dos et le tuèrent.

Les sentiments se bousculèrent en moi : je venais de tuer quelqu'un ! Mais le temps n'était pas à la réflexion, il fallait que je sorte de cet endroit le plus vite possible. En sortant de la petite pièce, j'arrivais dans un long couloir où il y avait une dizaine de portes similaires à celle d'où je venais. Après avoir traversé ce corridor, je me trouvais dans ce qui ressemblait à une maternité, et la chambre où j'étais né se trouvait à ma gauche, mais ma mère n'était plus sur son lit d'accouchement. Soudain, une alarme retentit, une caméra avait dû me repérer.

Je commençai à courir dans un couloir, mais des robots m'encerclèrent. J'utilisai alors ma force et ma rapidité pour foncer sur ces pantins de métal pour pouvoir sortir. Les rayons, qui avaient cessé depuis ma sortie de ma salle de cybernétisation, recommencèrent à jaillir. Je réussis finalement à sortir du bâtiment et me cachai dans une impasse avoisinante. Je vérifiai alors que plus personne ne me poursuivait. Une voix douce et féminine retentit derrière moi.

– Qui va là ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Je vous retourne la question ! Répondis-je, soupçonneux.

La personne s'avança pour se révéler un peu plus à la lumière. Il s'agissait d'une femme hérisson. Elle était rose foncé et portait sur sa tête un foulard rayé jaune et bleu. Elle se tenait droite et avait ses deux mains jointes devant sa robe bleue. En voyant son visage, je me souvins de l'avoir déjà vu… C'était ma mère.

– Je m'appelle Naya, répondit-elle posément. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un jeune homme.

– Et bien… vous allez être surprise.

– Pourquoi ?

– Vous êtes en train de parler… à votre fils !

– Je n'aime pas les plaisanteries ! Dit-elle, méfiante. Mon fils m'a été enlevé une heure après sa naissance, pendant qu'il dormait !

– Justement, on vous l'a enlevé pour faire des expériences. Je suis maintenant plus intelligent, plus rapide et plus fort que n'importe qui dans cette ville ! Et ils ont accéléré ma croissance.

– Je ne peux pas vous croire ! Ce que vous dites est impossible !

– Je vous en prie ! Je n'aurais pas dû revenir, ils voulaient faire de moi un de ces robots qui peuplent ce quartier, mais la machine a eu une défaillance et j'ai pu m'enfuir, en emportant un bras cybernétique en souvenir ! Croyez-moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de plaisanter après ce qui vient de m'arriver !

Elle me regarda plus longuement en détaillant mon visage, puis elle porta ses mains à sa bouche.

– Oh mon dieu ! C'est bien toi !

– M… Mère !

Elle se jeta dans mes bras sans faire attention alors que mes lasers continuaient de sortir. Je voulus la soutenir, mais les lasers lui transpercèrent la poitrine et elle tomba à terre.

– Oh non ! Mère ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

– Mon… fils… je n'ai même pas… eu le temps de te donner…

– Me donner quoi ?

– Un nom…

– Ce n'est pas grave ! Mais je vous en prie, mère, restez avec moi !

– Je… n'y arriverai pas…

Les larmes coulaient à flot pour la première fois, je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais de faire !

– Tiens… prend… mon foulard… en souvenir…

– D'accord, mais résistez je vous en supplie !

Puis ses yeux ne bougèrent plus, sa tête tomba en arrière. Elle était morte, et semblait regarder le ciel…

Je pris son foulard, comme elle le voulait, et l'attachai autour de mon cou. Je commençai à marcher dans la ville. J'étais pieds nus et le goudron du trottoir était plein de graviers qui me lacéraient la plante des pieds, mais la neige qui recouvrait le sol me gelait les pieds et finalement je ne sentis pratiquement rien. C'était un quartier très sombre, où l'on sentait la présence du Dr Eggman. Après quelques rues, j'aperçus une route qui semblait plus civilisée, mais des grilles me barraient la route, impossible de quitter le quartier qui ne semblait peuplé que de robots et où Eggman devait avoir une mainmise totale. De plus toutes les rues étaient désertes. Malheureusement ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, car je fus repéré par des robots. Ils m'encerclèrent. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour que je puisse m'en débarrasser. Tous ces robots devaient être des gens avant, à en juger par leur apparence. L'un d'entre eux ressemblait à un ornithorynque, d'autres étaient des ours, il y avait des renards, et même d'autres hérissons ! Soudain, ils fondirent sur moi et m'attachèrent solidement. Ils m'emmenèrent dans une cellule inviolable, ainsi il m'était impossible de m'enfuir.

Je suis resté emprisonné pendant trois ou quatre semaines, avec pour seule nourriture et pour boisson un peu de pain rassis et de l'eau croupie que m'apportaient divers robots. Pendant tout ce temps, je ne cessais de réfléchir à ce que j'étais, et la seule réponse qui me venait était le mot "dangereux". J'avais tué… et pire encore j'avais tué ma propre mère. De toute façon, il m'était impossible de réagir, il fallait que je me venge pour ce qu'Eggman m'avait fait subir et ce qui s'était passé par sa faute, la mort de ma mère et ma capture. Je cherchais sans cesse comment faire — si jamais je sortais de cette prison — pour accomplir cette vengeance, et j'avais mille solutions.

Un jour, des gardes robotiques vinrent me chercher. Ils me conduisirent dans une grande salle où une sorte de cabine se dressait. La salle était à ciel ouvert, il faisait nuit, et je pouvais enfin voir les étoiles. Il y avait sur la gauche un tableau de commande. Un robot se tenait devant et entrait des données diverses qui s'affichaient sur l'écran situé au-dessus, cela ressemblait à des coordonnées, c'est alors que je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de lancement, et la cabine centrale était une capsule spatiale. Les robots m'enfermèrent dans la capsule. Le robot devant le tableau de commande appuya rapidement sur divers boutons, et une sphère s'afficha sur l'écran, il s'agissait probablement de la planète sur laquelle j'allais être envoyé. Cette planète était étrange : elle était toute brune, excepté une zone bleue — un océan — avec du vert tout autour. Lorsque le robot eut fini de taper sur la machine, le mot "LANCEMENT" se mit à clignoter sur l'écran et tous les bonshommes de fer sortirent. Soudain, la capsule décolla et trembla, je fus plaqué au sol.

 _ **CHAPITRE III - Un accident mortel.**_

Durant plusieurs heures, je suis resté dans la capsule, en observant l'immensité de l'espace. Mon estomac commençait à crier famine et mes yeux ne demandaient qu'à se fermer. Très longtemps après, je pus enfin apercevoir la planète que j'avais vue sur l'écran. En entrant dans son atmosphère, une chaleur intense envahit la capsule qui s'écrasa violemment.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis cet atterrissage mouvementé, mais je me réveillais dans la carcasse de la capsule. A mon grand étonnement — et regret — J'étais en vie et je n'avais pratiquement aucune égratignure ; visiblement ces expériences, en plus de me doter d'une grande force, d'une grande vitesse et d'une intelligence hors du commun, m'avaient donné une résistance à toute épreuve.

Je sortis des décombres et observai les alentours, il n'y avait qu'un immense désert à perte de vue. J'essayais de me rappeler de quel côté se trouvait l'océan avant l'atterrissage et me dirigeais vers l'Est. Le paysage était désolé, il n'y avait que des cailloux, du sable, et deux soleils, un lointain et l'autre plus proche, qui chauffaient la surface du sol, faisant de chacun de mes pas une véritable torture.

Après quelques heures de marche dans la chaleur étouffante, la nuit commença à tomber et l'air se rafraîchit enfin. Je continuais ma route, quand j'aperçus enfin quelque chose à l'horizon. Cela ressemblait à une ville, un peu comme Station Square. Mon but à présent était de la rejoindre.

Je dus alors marcher pendant une nuit glaciale, contrastant de façon étonnante avec la chaleur de la journée. Je finissais par me demander comment des gens avaient pu vivre sur cette planète. Mais la réponse me fut vite apportée car à mesure que je m'approchais de cette ville, l'air se réchauffait. Le jour se leva, la nuit était donc très courte. Heureusement, il faisait beaucoup moins chaud qu'avant, le climat était vraiment étonnant sur cette planète. Quand enfin j'eus atteint les portes de la ville, j'étais épuisé.

J'observai à nouveau le paysage pour voir quelque chose d'étonnant : d'un côté le désert aride, puis une limite assez franche qui le séparait d'une petite prairie, puis la ville, et enfin la mer. Je pénétrais dans les rues, où tout le monde me regardait de travers. En effet, tout le monde portait un vêtement, gilet ou pantalon, et moi, à part le foulard de ma mère, je ne portais rien, pas même de chaussures. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Soudain, un homme plus courageux que les autres m'apostropha d'un "Hé vous !" agressif derrière moi. Perdu dans mes pensées, je fus surpris d'entendre cette voix et je me retournai violemment. Malheureusement ma surprise déclencha mes lasers qui transpercèrent le corps de ce pauvre homme, qui s'écroula après avoir eu un bref hoquet de surprise.

– Oh non ! Pas encore ! Criai-je en courant vers l'inconnu.

Je me penchai sur lui pendant que des gens se regroupaient autour de moi, me jetant des regards haineux. Seul un jeune garçon qui ressemblait étrangement au robot ornithorynque que j'avais vu quelques semaines plus tôt, me regardait avec pitié.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… dis-je à l'assemblée.

\- Taisez-vous, espèce de monstre ! Résonna une voix.

– Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je vous assure !

– La ferme !

Je paniquais, et mes rayons recommencèrent à sortir, mais ils n'étaient pas dirigés vers la foule qui continuait à me toiser.

– Il m'a surpris et…

– TAIS-TOI ! dit un homme en me donnant un coup de pied dans la poitrine.

Je fus entraîné sur le sol, sans aucun contrôle de la trajectoire de mon bras. Les lasers furent dirigés vers la foule, tuant plusieurs personnes… Je m'empressais alors de diriger ma main ailleurs afin de ne pas faire d'autres victimes.

Les gens me sautèrent dessus et m'attachèrent. D'autres personnes, habillées en uniforme – la police, j'imagine – arrivèrent et m'emmenèrent pour m'enfermer dans une cellule. J'étais encore emprisonné !

 _ **CHAPITRE IV - Dive the Platypus et Xeric the Hedgehog.**_

Les conditions ici étaient beaucoup plus agréables. J'avais tout à fait la possibilité de m'enfuir, mais là je n'étais pas retenu pour me faire envoyer sur une autre planète, j'étais retenu parce que j'avais tué, et je méritais ce qui m'arrivait. Ma cellule était assez froide, complètement fermée. Il n'y avait pas de barreau, il s'agissait en fait d'une pièce en pierre avec une grosse porte en fer qui ne laissait passer aucun son. Une petite fenêtre se trouvait sur le mur opposé et donnait sur la mer. La plage était peuplée de petits enfants qui jouaient dans l'eau, sur le sable et dans les rochers. Des bateaux de plaisance mouillaient au large, et il faisait un temps magnifique.

Le lendemain de mon emprisonnement, un policier entra dans ma cellule, accompagné de l'ornithorynque que j'avais aperçu, me regardant avec pitié lors de l'accident.

– T'as de la visite ! Dit-il. Puis il se tourna vers le jeune garçon. T'as une heure !

Il sortit, ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Nous nous regardâmes longuement, puis il prit la parole le premier.

– Bonjour !

– Bonjour… répondai-je.

– Je m'appelle Dive. Dit-il calmement.

Ce fut la première fois depuis ma mère que quelqu'un osait m'approcher sans appréhension et sans hostilité.

– Je venais te voir, car je crois savoir ce qui t'arrive.

– Oh, je ne pense pas que tu puisses seulement imaginer ce que je vis en ce moment !

– Bien… Peut-être, je peux partir si tu veux !

– Non, reste ! Dis ce que tu as à me dire !

– Je t'ai vu arriver en ville hier et je t'ai observé car tu m'avais intrigué, surtout ton bras…

– Quoi ? Tu trouve ça marrant un bras en métal ?

– Non, non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais lorsque le type t'a surpris, des lasers sont sortis de ta main, et pendant tout le temps que tu paniquais, ils restaient en marche !

– Ça j'avais remarqué !

– Tu ne les contrôles pas, c'est ça ?

– Non… Et c'est horrible, je me sens mauvais, j'ai aucun contrôle sur moi-même et ça me fait peur, je tue des gens sans le vouloir, et tout le monde pense que je le fais de sang froid !

– Pas moi…

Je le regardais, surpris, c'était le seul habitant de cette planète à m'avoir compris au premier coup d'œil.

– Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

– Parce que j'observe ! Je suis un peu passionné par tout ce qui m'entoure, et j'observe beaucoup les gens, je sais comprendre facilement ce que dit un regard, et le tien était très explicite ! En plus vu ton état, il était difficile de ne pas avoir pitié !

– Et pourtant personne n'en a eu !

– Les gens ici sont stupides !

– Tu habites dans cette ville ?

– Non, moi j'habite un petit village entre cette ville et la suivante, un peu plus au Sud. Un village appelé Bilgon. Là-bas on a toujours vécu les uns pour les autres, on n'est pas nombreux et quand on vient en ville, c'est assez rare, la plupart du temps on fait les courses pour tout le village !

– Ce doit être un tout petit village !

– Il n'y a que 6 maisons et nous sommes 24 à y vivre.

– Hum, en effet… Mais toi que faisais-tu là ?

– Je cherchais un travail ! Depuis le départ de mon père il y a un mois, on a plus de rentrées d'argent, et quelqu'un chez moi doit travailler pour nourrir tout le monde, et comme je suis l'aîné…

– Toi aussi tu as des ennuis alors…

– Oui, mais pas autant que toi j'ai l'impression ! Allez raconte-moi tout !

Je lui racontais alors toute l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant, les expériences, l'accident avec ma mère, mon arrivée sur cette planète… Lorsque j'eus fini mon récit, il semblait éprouver encore plus de pitié.

– Je ne savais pas qu'il existait dans l'univers des gens assez ignobles pour faire ça ! Cet Eggman est vraiment une ordure !

– Je ne te le fais pas dire !

– Maintenant que tu m'as raconté ça je vois comment fonctionnent tes lasers.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, ce n'est pas bien compliqué : en fait tes nerfs d'origine ont été remplacés par des fils électriques qui acheminent les messages de ton cerveau jusqu'à ta main, où se trouve le déclencheur de tes lasers. Selon l'émotion que tu ressens, les messages nerveux sont plus ou moins forts, c'est pourquoi lorsque tu as une grande émotion, comme la panique, la tristesse ou la peur, tes lasers captent un message plus fort, et au-delà d'un certain seuil, les lasers s'activent et ne s'arrêtent que lorsque l'émotion est passée.

– En gros il faut que j'arrive à contrôler mes émotions si je veux contrôler mes lasers…

– C'est ça ! Mais il va falloir bricoler ça pour éviter que ça se déclenche pendant le procès.

– Un procès ?

– Bah oui, il faut bien qu'ils te jugent avant de prendre des décisions non ?

– Euh… oui !

– Par contre, tu n'as pas de défenseur pour le procès puisque tu ne connais personne ! En tant que témoin, je peux assurer cette fonction, mais il faudra le formuler devant le juge !

– Il n'y a pas d'avocats ?

– Pas pour ce genre de crimes ! Les avocats refusent de se mouiller dans ce genre d'affaires ! Seuls les problèmes d'ordre religieux sont traités avec des avocats.

– Bon, et bien, c'est d'accord !

– Parfait !

– Au fait, tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette ville, de cette planète, vos coutumes. Il faudrait que je me fonde dans la masse si je ne suis pas reconnu coupable !

– Hum, pourquoi pas ? Bon… Ici, c'est Stallion, c'est le nom de cette ville. La planète s'appelle Flaguia, du nom d'un explorateur qui aurait réussi à faire le tour de la planète en moins d'une journée ! C'était il y a des milliers d'années !

– Mais c'est impossible d'aller à une telle vitesse ! La planète est énorme !

– C'est justement pour ça que les gens de l'époque l'ont considéré comme un dieu, c'est lui qui est vénéré dans la religion de Stallion et des alentours. Flaguia aurait dicté des lois sacrées car la population était dispersée et sans ordre. Ces lois n'avaient de rapport qu'avec lui, il ne faut pas blasphémer, ne jamais porter à son atteinte, sinon les contrevenants sont condamnés à franchir le portail pour quitter ce monde et être lavé de ces actes. Les gens qui ont subi ce jugement ne sont jamais revenus ! De nos jours, cette loi est utilisée à outrance ! Si quelqu'un se met une autre personne à dos, celle-ci peut faire croire à la justice qu'elle a enfreint une de ces lois sacrées, les avocats sont là pour défendre, mais une fois l'accusation portée, on sait très bien ce qui se passe ensuite…

– Ce Flaguia était bien prétentieux !

Je repensais alors au robot ornithorynque que j'avais vu lors de ma capture, sur terre.

– Au fait, pourquoi ton père est parti il y a un mois ?

– Il était en concurrence avec un de ses collègues de travail pour une promotion, et c'est lui qui l'a eue. Très jaloux, l'autre a tout fait pour le faire tomber en l'accusant de tous les maux, il disait que mon père comptait sur Flaguia pour avoir sa promotion et qu'il faisait l'hypocrite, puis une fois l'augmentation obtenue, il aurait blasphémé. Mon père a été jugé et envoyé au portail, et il n'est jamais revenu depuis !

Une lueur commençait à naître dans mon esprit…

– Tu as une photo de lui ?

– Toujours, depuis son départ ! Tu veux la voir ?

– S'il te plaît…

Je regardais la photo, et tout concordait, l'ornithorynque de cette photo était bien le robot de Station Square, étrange…

– Et Flaguia, il ressemblait à quoi ?

– A ça ! Dit-il en me donnant une vieille illustration.

Eggman ! L'homme de la photo lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ! La même moustache, les mêmes yeux. Seul l'habit changeait. Il était vêtu d'une parure de couleur bleue pervenche avec des broderies dorées, ainsi qu'une sorte de coiffe de la même couleur et avec les mêmes décorations que le reste de ses vêtements. J'essayais de puiser dans les connaissances qu'on m'avait données, et je me souvins qu'Eggman avait auparavant inventé une machine à voyager dans le temps, et une machine à téléportation, elles furent toutes deux détruites quelques mois après leur création par un hérisson bleu appelé Sonic…

Quelques mois, juste assez de temps pour remonter des milliers d'années en arrière et se rendre sur Flaguia avec sa machine à téléportation. Là-bas, il l'aurait cachée à bonne distance puis aurait fait un discours devant un peuple sans doute naïf et peu ordonné, leur promettant le miracle de réaliser un tour du monde en un jour. Avec la machine à téléportation, il ne lui aurait alors pas été difficile de faire cet exploit. Le portail serait alors cette même machine à téléportation, combinée avec la machine à voyager dans le temps, qui enverrait, quelle que soit l'époque, de pauvres gens dans la base d'Eggman afin d'être cybernétisés. Je me souvins alors qu'en effet, cette ordure voulait constituer une armée puissante et gigantesque pour prendre d'assaut Station Square, en faire son centre d'opérations et essayer de conquérir le monde ! Si je n'avais pas détraqué la machine à cybernétiser, j'aurais fait partie de ce plan machiavélique !

– Je crois que je comprends tout ce qui se passe ici ! Dis-je.

– Quoi ?

– Ecoute attentivement, il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende, et il faut que tu me fasses confiance, ça risque d'être assez dur à avaler.

– La porte est blindée et complètement insonorisée, quant à la cellule, elle se trouve à plus de 30 mètres de hauteur, et ça ne résonne pas, aucune chance qu'on nous entende de dehors !

– Parfait…

Je lui expliquai alors ma théorie. Lorsque j'eus fini, il semblait assez abasourdi !

– En effet, c'est plutôt dur à avaler ! Mais depuis la disparition de mon père je ne fais que me poser des questions sur cette religion qui de plus en plus nous enlève des gens ! Peut-être as-tu raison, mais il ne faudrait pas en parler devant le tribunal, sinon tu serais renvoyé d'où tu viens et risquerais d'être vraiment cybernétisé cette fois-ci !

– Je suis désolé… Mais ton père fait partie des gens qui ont été cybernétisé ! Il faisait partie des robots qui m'ont capturé après la mort de ma mère !

– Oh non !

– J'aurais dû te le dire dès ton arrivée car quand je t'ai vu hier, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce robot…

– Il faut révéler tout ça à la population !

– Surtout pas ! Tu serais condamné toi aussi !

– Et toi ? Tu es fort ! Tu ne peux rien faire ?

– Pour l'instant non ! Mais il faut gagner le procès, et on trouvera un moyen de revenir sur Terre, et je me vengerai de cette ordure d'Eggman ! Pour moi, ma mère, et ton père !

– Alors je te suis ! J'assurerais ta défense de mon mieux !

– D'accord !

– Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom…

– Euh… je n'ai pas de nom !

– Oh… désolé !

Il se mit à réfléchir longuement puis son visage s'illumina.

– Xeric !

– Quoi ?

– Xeric, je vais t'appeler comme ça !

– Pourquoi pas ? Mais d'où ça t'est venu !

– Du nom d'un guerrier fort, rapide et intelligent, dans un livre que j'ai lu il y a longtemps ! Ce guerrier s'appelait Xerus. Le X sur ton front m'a fait penser à ça !

– Un X ? Alors ce diamant a une forme de X ?

– Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

– Je n'ai jamais réussi à déterminer la forme qu'il avait ! Mais pourquoi le "ic" à la fin ?

– Bien, j'ai pensé au mot "Sonique" qui signifie très rapide, et j'ai fait une contraction ! Seulement, Xerique écrit avec "Q U E" à la fin, ce n'est pas joli, alors ça donne Xeric, X - E - R - I - C !

– Pas mal ! Ça me plaît bien ! Alors je m'appelle Xeric ! En parlant de ça, le mot "Sonique" me rappelle quelque chose…

 _ **CHAPITRE V - Le jugement.**_

Nous continuâmes à bavarder encore quelques minutes, quand une question me vint à l'esprit : Pourquoi les habitants de cette planète étaient restés cloîtrés autour de cet océan sans jamais explorer le désert ? Je posai la question à Dive.

– La loi de Flaguia nous l'interdit !

– Hum, sans doute pour concentrer la population afin d'être sûr d'avoir une mainmise totale sur elle ! Une population dispersée est plus difficile à contrôler que si elle est concentrée ! Eggman est vraiment diabolique ! Mais d'ailleurs, cet océan, il est exploré ?

– Bien sûr ! Beaucoup de bateaux passent par cet océan pour le commerce, la pêche et tout ça, l'Océan Central est un des premiers apports de richesse au monde ! Ici, à Eslon, on pêche beaucoup, c'est la principale richesse !

– Eslon ? Je croyais qu'on était à Stallion !

– Eslon est un pays, Stallion et Bilgon en font partie !

– C'est impressionnant ! Sur Terre, les gens peuplent tout le territoire, sauf quelques déserts trop arides pour être peuplés, malgré les quelques nomades qui y vivent. Mais la planète n'a sans doute pas été complètement explorée.

– Dans l'Océan Central, il reste une île inexplorée.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, elle s'appelle Damned Island, ou l'île maudite ! Les gens ont peur de s'en approcher à cause de la légende…

– Quelle légende ?

– Celle d'un sorcier très puissant qui avait bâti un château sur l'île et y vivait. Il était le seul à l'époque à ne pas croire en Flaguia, et il ne cessait de maudire le dieu que tout le monde vénérait. Il se dressa donc contre toutes les volontés que Flaguia avait dictées. Flaguia aurait alors répondu en le bannissant du monde des vivants et en maudissant l'île. Depuis plus personne n'y va, pas même pour piller le château. Même les guerres maritimes se déroulaient à bonne distance de l'île ! J'imagine que le château doit toujours y être et en très bon état !

– Ce sont les gens d'ici qui ont inventé cette légende ?

– Je pense oui, d'après tes théories, Eggman n'aurait eu aucun intérêt dans une petite île telle que celle-ci !

– C'est vrai !

Dive regarda sa montre.

– Oh, vite, j'ai encore 15 minutes pour te bricoler ton bras !

– Tu es mécanicien ?

– C'est une de mes grandes passions.

– Je me demande pourquoi, mais je n'y connais rien moi ! Peut-être Eggman ne voulait-il pas qu'en cas de problèmes je sois capable de neutraliser mon arme…

– Peut-être ! Mais au fait pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé ici ?

– Je pense que, connaissant le danger que je représentais et le fait que votre population a l'air très nombreuse, il voulait sûrement que je fasse un peu de ménage pour y voir plus clair dans ses victimes. En fait je n'en sais rien du tout !

– Si c'est ça, il aura raté son pari !

Il parlait tout en bricolant mon bras. Je ne sentais aucune douleur lorsqu'il fouillait parmi les fils électriques et qu'il trafiquait tout ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta.

– Voilà, c'est terminé, ton procès devrait se dérouler sans anicroches !

– Merci.

– De rien ! Bon, je vais devoir y aller ! N'oublie pas, lorsque le juge demandera qui est ton défenseur, tu dis "Dive Platypus" ! Je te défendrai ! Bien sûr tu pourras prendre la parole mais comme ils n'ont pas confiance et que tu es étranger, ça risque de faire pencher la balance du mauvais côté ! Alors n'oublie pas : Dive Platypus !

– D'accord, et moi, c'est… Xeruc… Xerus ?

– Xeric ! Xeric the Hedgehog !

– Ah oui, c'est ça ! Bien, je m'en souviendrai !

Le garde entra.

– C'est terminé ! dit-il de façon bourrue.

– A demain ! dit Dive avec un signe de la main.

La nuit qui suivit fut très longue. Je réfléchissais à tout le mal qu'avait été capable de faire Eggman… Comment un homme pouvait-il vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? A moins d'être fou, je ne vois pas comment on peut être aussi cruel ! Il fallait reconnaître que son plan était machiavélique et marchait à merveille : la population vivait complètement sous son joug.

Le lendemain, les gardes vinrent me chercher dans ma cellule pour m'emmener à mon procès. La salle où se déroulerait le procès était gigantesque ! Il y avait en tout trois niveaux : tout en bas, au rez-de-chaussée, était assis le public, qui comprenait les familles des victimes, les proches, ou simplement des visiteurs qui étaient touchés par l'affaire. Ils étaient tous assis au milieu de la salle. Le second niveau était beaucoup plus haut. Il se dressait devant le public comme un grand balcon où je me trouvais. Contre le mur étaient assis les témoins, dont Dive, et les victimes plus en avant, et à la limite, il y avait un petit promontoire destiné à une seule personne : la barre. A l'opposé de ce balcon, sur le mur d'en face, se trouvait un autre balcon, encore plus haut, richement décoré. Là trônait le juge, habillé dans une tenue rouge composée d'une robe, et d'une haute coiffe ornée de dorures. De chaque côté se trouvait le jury. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers le balcon sur lequel je m'engageais. Le juge commença à prendre la parole.

– Tout d'abord je souhaite rendre hommage aux victimes de ce massacre, et à leurs familles, et leur apporte tout mon soutien dans cette tragédie.

La bataille semblait perdue d'avance, le juge avait dit le mot "massacre", j'étais coupable d'office, je le sentais, et Dive aussi devait le sentir, assis derrière moi.

– Jeune homme, vous comparaissez ici, pour avoir tué 14 personnes, dont 6 hommes, 4 femmes et 4 enfants.

"Quelle horreur !" pensai-je ! J'avais vraiment commis un massacre ! Il était involontaire, mais il était bien là !

– Vous avez également blessé gravement 42 personnes, dont 15 hommes, 20 femmes et 7 enfants. Le procès est ouvert ! Dit-il en tapant sur un gros gong situé sur sa droite. Votre nom, s'il vous plaît !

Le trou noir… je savais que ça commençait par Xer, mais je ne me rappelais plus la suite ! La sueur perlait sur mon front, et probablement les gouttes devaient couler sur le diamant de Xaos. Je paniquais ! Heureusement, Dive avait bien travaillé et les lasers ne se déclenchaient pas.

– Allons dépêchez-vous !

J'entendis alors Dive, me souffler "Xeric" derrière moi.

– Xeric the Hedgehog.

– Tout de même ! Le nom de votre défenseur.

– Dive Platypus.

– Monsieur Platypus, veuillez vous lever, je vous prie et présentez vous à la droite de l'accusé.

Dive s'exécuta sans tarder et vint se poster à ma droite en me faisant un clin d'œil. Le juge continuait à vociférer de sa voix caverneuse.

– Levez tous les deux la main droite et mettez l'autre sur votre front et dites "Je jure par Flaguia de ne dire que ce qui est vrai, rien de plus et rien de moins".

Nous répétions alors en chœur. Je n'avais pas tort en pensant que la population vivait entièrement sous la religion de Flaguia, mais mieux valait ne rien dire.

– Bien, vous avez donc le pouvoir de prendre la parole quand bon vous semblera. Si vous souhaitez contredire un fait, prononcez "JE CONTESTE" de vive et intelligible voix, je vous dirai si votre contestation est accordée ou non. Je rappelle donc, monsieur Xeric, que vous comparaissez ici pour meurtres et blessures volontaires…

– JE CONTESTE ! Coupa violemment Dive.

– Accordée.

– L'accusé n'a jamais eu la volonté de tuer ces gens, en tant que témoin, je suis en mesure d'affirmer qu'il a clairement dit à toute l'assemblée de témoins ici présents " Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…".

– Monsieur Platypus, intervint un membre du jury. Savez-vous quelque chose au sujet de Monsieur Xeric que nous ignorons ?

– Tout à fait, mais l'histoire est assez difficile à croire, monsieur. Cependant, ce bras lui a été greffé contre son gré, et il lui est impossible d'assurer le contrôle des lasers qui sortent de ses doigts. Ces lasers se déclenchent lors d'une forte émotion, comme la panique, et ne s'arrêtent que lorsque l'émotion passe. Xeric n'est donc pas responsable des actes qu'il a commis.

– Vous dites pourtant que lors de la panique, les lasers se déclenchent, or, il a eu l'air de paniquer lorsque nous lui avons demandé son nom.

– Je me suis permis de trafiquer le bras cybernétique de façon à empêcher les lasers de s'activer durant le présent procès, et il a accepté de son plein gré, de façon à ne blesser personne.

– Un des témoins nous a confié que Xeric avait dirigé son bras vers quelqu'un qui l'avait violemment projeté à terre, l'accusé se serait donc vengé.

– Non, ce n'était pas de la vengeance ! Cet homme a projeté Xeric à terre, et ce dernier n'a donc pu contrôler la trajectoire de ses lasers qui se sont alors dirigés vers la foule.

– JE CONTESTE ! Cria un des témoins.

– Accordé, dit le juge.

– Le défenseur rejette la faute sur une victime !

– Contestation jugée fondée.

– Vous déformez mes propos, je ne fais que mettre l'accent sur le fait que l'acte commis était involontaire !

– Veuillez ne vous adresser qu'au juge s'il vous plaît ! J'appelle le premier témoin…

Les témoins se succédèrent, racontant des versions toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Certains disaient même que mes yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge, ou bien que j'avais prononcé des menaces. Quand vint le moment de délibérer, une grande tension m'envahit. Je savais, et Dive aussi, que j'allais être jugé coupable, je ne pouvais rien faire contre cela ! Sur la trentaine de jurés qui passèrent, trois seulement me jugèrent non coupable, mais furent hués par la foule. Le sort en était bel et bien jeté. Le juge s'avança et parla.

– Vous êtes jugé coupable, mais le jury a donné du crédit au fait que l'acte était involontaire, vous ne serez donc pas condamné à la peine capitale. Cependant, l'acte a bel et bien été commis, et vous serez mis à l'isolement, pour la sécurité de tous sur Damned Island !

– NON ! Cria Dive.

– Vous osez contester la décision du jury ?

– OUI, JE CONTESTE !

– Soit ! Vous subirez la même peine que votre ami !

Dans le public, une femme hurla : la mère d'Dive. Lorsqu'il revint vers moi, il était dépité.

– Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu ne devrais pas sacrifier tout ce que tu as ici pour m'accompagner !

– Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je veux venger mon père, et je veux t'aider !

Il pleurait.

– Et ta famille ?

– Je reviendrai les voir !

– Non ! Tu dois renoncer ! Je ne peux pas t'embarquer là-dedans !

– C'est trop tard !

Dive et moi fûmes emmenés dans la cellule. Les gardes fermèrent la porte en vociférant.

– Vous partirez demain matin à l'aube !

 _ **CHAPITRE VI - Ooliah the Koala.**_

Le lendemain, les gardes revinrent nous chercher, ils nous conduisirent au port, et nous firent monter dans une petite embarcation motorisée. Tandis que j'attendais de monter, Dive faisait ses adieux à sa famille. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'ils disaient mais je pus entendre quelques mots et Dive me raconta le reste :

– Pourquoi fais-tu confiance à ce monstre ? dit sa mère.

– Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Si tu savais ce qu'il a vécu…

– Et maintenant regarde où tu en es ! Tu es fier de toi ?

– Non, mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça, tu ne comprendrais pas…

La femme ornithorynque commençait à verser quelques larmes.

– On se reverra ?

– Je te le promets, ne t'inquiète pas, tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

– Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Dive lui prit doucement les épaules et lui dit :

– Ecoute, j'ai des choses à faire... Je vais les faire, et je reviendrai, c'est promis, en attendant je veux que tu veilles sur la famille et que vous fassiez tous attention à vous.

Elle pleurait de plus en plus.

– D'accord ! C'est promis ! Je t'aime !

Il se prirent chacun dans leurs bras et se serrèrent longuement quand un garde attrapa Dive violemment et l'emmena vers le bateau alors que sa mère tendait une main désespérée vers lui. Il lui cria :

– Je reviendrai !

Les gardes nous firent embarquer et mirent le moteur en marche après nous avoir lié les mains afin que nous ne puissions pas manœuvrer le gouvernail. Puis la petite embarcation s'éloigna…

J'attendis quelques temps que nous soyons hors de vue pour détruire mes liens grâce à ma force, puis je me chargeai de ceux d'Dive. Le soleil était de plomb et le voyage était long. Je me demandais sans arrêt si le moteur n'allait pas s'arrêter de tourner au milieu de nulle part tellement c'était long. Finalement, après des heures interminables, l'île était en vue, mais le moteur s'arrêta net, en panne…

– Je m'en doutais ! Dis-je.

– Il va falloir ramer !

– J'en ai bien peur, à moins que…

– Que quoi ?

– Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de tester ma vitesse ! Si je prends suffisamment de vitesse pour courir à la surface de l'eau et tirer le bateau et en prenant les cordes pour m'attacher à l'avant, je pourrais peut-être entraîner le bateau jusqu'au rivage !

– Ça peut marcher…

Dive fit alors un nœud autour de ma taille pendant que j'attachai la corde à l'avant du bateau. Je me mis alors à bouger un peu mes jambes avant de bondir en accélérant mon mouvement, j'atterris alors — ou plutôt j'amerris — en prenant une vitesse extrême. Je parvins donc à entraîner le bateau jusqu'aux rivages de l'île.

– Ouah, l'eau est froide ! J'ai les pieds gelés ! Constatai-je en me détachant.

– Mais au fait, pourquoi n'as-tu pas de chaussures ?

– Hum… J'imagine que ça n'était pas inclus dans mes options !

– Si je peux j'essaierai de t'en fabriquer !

– Tu es cordonnier en plus ? Dis-je en souriant.

– Ah ah ! Non, mais je peux faire des chaussures qui flottent un peu, tu sais, des genres d'aéroglisseurs, tu serais beaucoup moins freiné par les forces de frottements du sol et tu irais beaucoup plus vite !

– Ah ouais, ça serait bien ! Mais bon… pour l'instant il faudrait trouver le château…

– Oui, je me demande où il est, je ne l'ai pas vu de loin quand on était dans le bateau, il est peut-être de l'autre côté de l'île !

– Je pense aussi, elle ne doit pas être bien grande, cette île !

J'avais parlé trop vite ! En effet, l'île était beaucoup plus grande que je ne le pensais et l'absence de toute civilisation avait rendu la végétation touffue, luxuriante et généreuse en fruits, ce qui ralentissait notre progression tout en nous permettant de ne pas mourir de faim. En tout cas, le paysage était magnifique ! Le cœur de l'île était très vallonné et il y avait souvent au sommet des collines un point de vue incroyable ! Tout était verdoyant et on apercevait de temps à autres l'océan au loin. Il y avait parfois des ruisseaux en contrebas, dans les vallées, ce qui nous permit de nous désaltérer à plusieurs reprises tant il faisait chaud. Après quelques bonnes heures de marche, le premier soleil, le plus lointain, était couché depuis longtemps et le deuxième commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Par chance, nous arrivâmes à un endroit où quelques longues feuilles de bananiers faisaient de l'ombre et où il y avait peu de végétation. Nous décidâmes alors de passer la nuit à cet endroit.

Pendant mon sommeil, je fis un rêve étrange… Nous étions dans une ville, ressemblant assez au quartier de Station Square dominé par Eggman. J'étais avec Dive et une jeune fille habillée en vahiné que je ne connaissais pas. Mes yeux étaient rouges, et mon bras était dirigé vers le jeune ornithorynque, comme si je le faisais intentionnellement. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Les lasers sortirent des mes doigts et transpercèrent l'épaule d'Dive qui se tordit de douleur et s'évanouit pendant que je m'éloignai… L'image se déforma soudain et je me réveillai en sursaut.

Il faisait déjà jour. Le ciel était clair et sans nuage : encore une journée qui promettait d'être chaude ! A côté de moi se tenait une jeune fille, c'était celle que j'avais aperçue dans mon rêve, vêtue de la même façon : un pagne de feuilles de bananiers, un soutien gorge fabriqué avec des noix de coco, un serre-tête probablement fait avec un long brin d'herbe orné de quelques fleurs et des petites sandales faites avec des plantes séchées. Elle avait les cheveux longs et avait derrière la tête quelques touffes de poils qui dépassaient, caractéristiques de l'espèce à laquelle elle appartenait : le koala. Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, comme si jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu d'être vivant ! Pourtant, elle avait bien fabriqué ses vêtements et le soutien gorge dénotait une certaine pudeur, chose qu'elle n'avait pu apprendre qu'en société.

– Eh ! Qui es-tu ? Ça va ? Demandai-je calmement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

– Sava ? Prononça-t-elle maladroitement.

Je passai discrètement mon bras derrière moi pour réveiller Dive sans quitter la fille des yeux. Il se réveilla doucement et s'aperçut de sa présence.

– Mmmh… C'est qui ça ? demanda-t-il, pas encore complètement réveillé.

– Je ne sais pas justement ! Sinon je ne t'aurais pas réveillé. Répondis-je en fixant la fille. On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais vu d'êtres comme nous !

– Elle vivrait ici depuis toujours alors ?

– Peut-être… Mais ce serait étonnant, il faudrait que des gens aient vécu ici auparavant, et je pense qu'il y aurait plus de monde que ça dans ces cas-là !

– Comment elle s'appelle ?

– Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Attends…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me levai doucement.

– Je suis Xeric ! Dis-je en me montrant du doigt.

– Gzé… rique ! Tenta-t-elle de prononcer.

– C'est ça ! Xeric ! Et toi ? Dis-je en la montrant à son tour.

Elle se montra, et sans hésiter :

– Ooliah !

– Hein ?

– Ça doit être son nom… Elle a l'air de nous comprendre, tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle elle répond ? Jamais quelqu'un qui ne parle pas notre langue n'aurait répondu sans réfléchir un peu à ce que j'essayais de lui demander !

– Je comprendre vous parler ! Ooliah, nom de moi !

– Je crois que tu avais raison ! Constata Dive. C'est incroyable l'intelligence que tu as !

– Peut-être un des rares avantages des expériences que j'ai subies !

– Que vous faire sur île à moi ?

– Tu vis ici ? Demandai-je lentement, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

– Moi être ici depuis avoir…

Elle compta sur ses doigts.

– … 4 ans !

– 4 ans ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Aucun bateau ne s'approche jamais de cette île et les gens ne laisseraient tout de même pas une petite fille prendre un bateau toute seule pour venir ici !

– Papa et moi prendre bateau pour pêche et promener. Mais tempête méchante emporter bateau et arriver moi ici tout seule. Papa pas revu !

– La pauvre ! M'exclamai-je. Ça doit faire un sacré choc !

– Oui, perdre son père dans une tempête à 4 ans… Il y a des moments où je me dis que j'ai une chance inouïe ! Mon père et moi on allait souvent à la pêche, et un jour une tempête a failli nous emporter mais on a réussi à rejoindre la côte, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ce jour là !

– Pardon, mais… hum… Nous sommes ici car les gens de l'autre côté de la mer nous ont punis, et nous sommes perdus…

– Si vous perdus, moi pouvoir aider vous !

– Dis, Xeric, tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai parlé ? demanda Dive.

– Oui, tu parlais de ton père et de la tempête, que tu avais eu la peur de ta vie ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

– Parce que tu n'as rien répondu !

– Ah… Pardon…

Je m'adressai à nouveau à Ooliah.

– Nous cherchons un château…

– Château ! Grande Maison ! Vous venir ! Coupa-t-elle.

Elle partit en courant, mais nous la suivîmes sans mal. Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta et continua en marchant. Quelques heures plus tard, les soleils commençaient déjà à baisser, et nous arrivions à une bâtisse gigantesque en parfait état. Ooliah nous fit contourner le château jusqu'à une grande porte ornée de dragons en fer forgé. Elle tourna une énorme poignée et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant bruyamment. A l'intérieur, tout le mobilier et les décorations étaient restés en place, mais la saleté était incroyable, des multitudes de toiles d'araignées étaient tissées dans les coins, une épaisse couche de poussière s'était accumulée et les vitres étaient presque noires, d'où une obscurité irréelle, vu le temps qu'il faisait au dehors…

– Il y a du boulot de nettoyage ici… constata Dive.

– Oui, si on vit ici, il va falloir nettoyer… dis-je à mon tour.

– Moi aider vous ! dit Ooliah. Moi connaître endroit où eau propre !

– Où ça ? demanda Dive.

– Venir !

Elle partit à nouveau, mais moins rapidement que la première fois, elle nous fit poursuivre le contournement du château qui était beaucoup plus grand qu'il paraissait à première vue. Des tours se dressaient haut dans le ciel, et les murailles d'enceinte étaient très hautes, mais par moment on pouvait déduire la présence d'un jardin. Ooliah s'arrêta et nous montra l'entrée d'une caverne.

– Ici ! dit-elle.

– Oui, bien sûr ! Mais, euh… Comment on va s'éclairer ? demanda Dive.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui a tout un attirail dans tes poches ? Tu dois bien avoir un briquet ou une lampe, non ?

– Ah oui, je crois que j'ai une petite lampe ! J'espère qu'elle fonctionne toujours…

Il sortit de sa poche un petit appareil et appuya sur un bouton, un jet de lumière sortait.

– Petit mais costaud ! Dis-je

– Oui, c'est une torche que j'ai fabriquée moi-même ! Se félicita Dive.

Nous entrâmes dans la caverne. Il faisait déjà beaucoup plus frais qu'à l'extérieur, où régnait une chaleur presque étouffante. Il s'agissait en fait d'un tunnel tortueux, qui menait, après quelques virages, à une salle très grande. Il y avait une grosse mare au milieu, Dive pointa sa torche dans l'eau.

– Tu as vu comme elle est claire ? dit-il.

– Oui, c'est une nappe phréatique !

Dive commença à marcher dans l'eau et après quelque pas, s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au cou.

– On a déjà plus pied ! Constata-t-il. Attends je vais voir un truc !

Il plongea. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop — il s'agissait après tout d'un ornithorynque — mais il remonta l'air étonné.

– Ouah, j'ai nagé assez profond, et je n'ai pas vu le fond ! Cette nappe est vraiment très profonde !

– Hum… tu as une corde ? Demandai-je.

– Euh… oui, j'ai un fil assez long… Tiens !

Je ramassai une pierre et l'attachai à au fil qu'Dive venait de me tendre. Malgré son épaisseur, il paraissait très long.

– On va voir la profondeur. Dis-je.

Je posai le fil en appuyant avec mon pied sur l'extrémité, puis lançai la pierre dans l'eau. Elle était assez lourde pour entraîner la ficelle, et elle se déroula jusqu'au bout. Je pris le bout et marchai dans l'eau jusqu'au dernier point ou j'avais pied. Je plongeai l'extrémité du fil, mais la pierre ne semblait toujours pas avoir touché le fond.

– Il fait quelle longueur ton fil ? Demandai-je.

– 20 mètres… répondit Dive.

– La pierre ne touche pas le fond ! Il y a donc plus de 20 mètres de profondeur. De largeur je dirais qu'il y a environ une cinquantaine de mètres et ça me semble à peu près cylindrique… ça fait donc, si on prend pour hypothèse que le fond fait 25 mètres… il doit y avoir environ 50 000 mètres cube d'eau là-dedans, voire plus !

– 50 millions de litres ! On aura de quoi boire pendant pas mal de temps alors !

– Oui, mais il faudra faire attention quand même.

– Mais comment on va récupérer l'eau ? demanda Dive.

– Pointe ta torche par là-bas… dis-je en pointant du doigt l'obscurité.

Dive s'exécuta et on pouvait alors voir des tuyaux descendant sur la paroi. Je sortis de l'eau.

– Notre prédécesseur a déjà pensé à tout ! Dis-je. Allez, remontons au château, il est temps de faire le ménage !

 _ **CHAPITRE VII - Le calme avant la tempête.**_

Des mois passèrent pendant lesquels nous restaurions le château, qui avait retrouvé sa splendeur. Les intérieurs étaient maintenant propres et agréables à vivre. Il nous a aussi fallu l'explorer car il était énorme. Dive trouva une pièce pleine d'outils et en fit son atelier. Pendant ces quelques mois, nous fîmes plus ample connaissance. Il me raconta son histoire : né à Bilgon, il était fils unique, son père était mécanicien, activité qui passionna Dive pour la science et la mécanique. Mais, le plus intéressant, c'était sa curiosité. En explorant le château il inspectait en tentant de reconstituer l'histoire de chaque pièce essayant de trouver une signification à chaque objet inconnu. A chaque fois qu'un phénomène qu'il ne connaissait pas ce produisait, il voulait tout de suite savoir comment il se produisait, et étudiait donc beaucoup. Dive était aussi très gentil, dévoué, amical… Bref, un ami parfait !

Ooliah avait choisi une pièce assez exiguë, mais qui lui convenait. Elle passait tout de même beaucoup de temps dans les arbres. Dive et moi avions vite projeté de lui apprendre à parler, et elle s'avérait beaucoup plus douée que nous le pensions. Elle sut rapidement parler correctement et avoir des conversations plus élaborées. Elle nous raconta alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de son vrai nom — mais je pense qu'elle devait s'appeler Julia, mais qu'à l'âge qu'elle avait elle ne le prononçait pas correctement—, qu'elle n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de ses parents, et surtout elle manifestait sans arrêt sa joie d'être notre amie. En effet, elle disait que les onze ans qu'elle avait passé seule étaient difficiles, et depuis que nous étions arrivés, elle avait la vie plus facile, des gens à qui parler, une compagnie…

Moi, j'étais beaucoup plus heureux sur Damned Island. En effet, il n'y avait personne, et aucune situation où je pouvais avoir des problèmes d'émotions trop fortes. Ainsi, pas de blessés. Dive essaya tout de même de m'apprendre à maîtriser mes sentiments afin de donner une impulsion à mes lasers, et bricola mon bras pour que je puisse les désactiver en cas de problème. Il m'avait également fabriqué des chaussures qui, je ne sais par quel système ingénieux, me permettaient d'aller encore plus vite.

Dive et moi travaillions à trouver un moyen de revenir sur Terre afin de combattre Eggman. Dive avait pensé à une fusée, mais il était impossible de trouver un carburant fiable sur l'île. Il avait alors pensé à la téléportation. D'après les connaissances que j'avais, il était normalement impossible de téléporter quoi que ce soit. Cependant, Dive continuait d'y travailler afin de téléporter de petits objets.

Un jour, il vint me voir en courant.

– Xeric ! Xeric ! Viens voir ! J'ai réussi !

– Réussi quoi ?

– Tu vas voir…

Il me mena à son atelier où se trouvait une machine étrange… Il y avait une petite plate-forme à côté

– Regarde…

Il y plaça un gros tournevis et appuya sur un bouton. Le tournevis s'illumina et disparut, puis réapparut l'instant d'après à l'opposé de la pièce.

– Ouah ! M'exclamai-je. Tu as réussi la téléportation alors ?

– Oui, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour le tester sur de plus grande distance ! Prends ce talkie-walkie que je viens de bricoler et va à l'autre bout du château.

Je m'exécutai. Mais le château était grand et il me fallut plus de dix minutes avant d'arriver. La voix d'Dive, complètement excité, résonnait dans l'appareil en disant toujours "Tu y es ?". Une fois arrivé, je pris le talkie-walkie et indiqua ma position à Dive.

– Je suis dans à l'entrée. Tu peux y aller.

– D'accord ! Résonna la voix d'Dive.

Soudain, le tournevis apparut devant moi. Je le rattrapai avant qu'il tombe au sol.

– Ça marche Dive ! Dis-je dans le talkie-walkie.

– Génial ! Maintenant il faut juste que je l'agrandisse pour qu'il soit suffisamment grand pour trois personnes et fabriquer aussi un système pour nous ramener.

– D'accord !

Il continua de travailler quelques semaines à sa machine en nous assurant qu'une fois le principe découvert il était simple de s'en servir. Après des essais successifs réussis, il prit également l'initiative de fabriquer plusieurs machines individuelles et les plaça dans les endroits du château que nous fréquentions le plus. Il avait aussi réussi à créer une sorte de télécommande qui permettait de nous ramener quelque soit l'endroit, à la dernière machine utilisée. Même avec mes connaissances, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi ce prodige !

Mais il était temps… Nous avions enfin la possibilité de retourner sur Terre et il fallait bien s'y préparer. Qui sait ce que nous allions vivre ?

C'était la première fois qu'Ooliah allait quitter l'île. Elle était excitée à l'idée de voir de nouvelles choses. "J'ai vraiment hâte de partir !", disait-elle souvent. Mais nous étions obligés de lui dire que nous ne partions pas faire du tourisme et que le périple allait être dangereux.

Mais le jour vint où nous fûmes enfin décider à quitter Damned Island. Nous allions revenir, mais à ce moment-là, Dive et moi ne savions pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer et si nous n'allions pas mourir. Ooliah, elle, était très détendue et ne pensais pas au danger qui pourrait nous menacer à tout moment quand nous serions là-bas.

Dive nous emmena dans son atelier où se dressait une machine plus grosse que celles qui se trouvaient dans le château.

– Allez-y ! Nous dit-il.

Je lançai un soupir. Je désactivai également mes lasers car je commençais à être très stressé et je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes. Nous nous plaçâmes alors tous trois dans la machine. Dive appuya sur un bouton de sa télécommande. Un éclair de lumière nous aveugla et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une ruelle déserte qui donnait sur une rue très fréquentée. Je connaissais cet endroit.

– Station Square !

 _ **CHAPITRE VIII - Un héros en péril.**_

– Tu viens d'ici alors ? Me demanda Dive.

– Oui, et je préférerais être ailleurs. Je n'ai que de mauvais souvenirs ! Allons-y, nous devons trouver le quartier dominé par Eggman.

Nous avançâmes dans la rue où certaines personnes me regardèrent d'un air étrange. Certains semblaient avoir peur, d'autres me regardaient comme s'ils m'avaient déjà vu, mais ne sachant plus où. Certains, assis à la terrasse d'un café, nous regardèrent stupéfait, ils devaient bien connaître le quartier pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune porte dans la ruelle et qu'elle ne servait qu'à vider les poubelles, sans doute ces gens nous avaient vu sortir de la ruelle sans nous voir y entrer.

Nous marchâmes dans la ville jusqu'à une grand place. A notre gauche se dressait un building de bureaux accolé à l'entrée du parc d'attractions Twinkle Park. A notre droite, il y avait la gare, avec ses poteaux de marbre vert et blanc. Un hôtel huppé se trouvait juste à côté. Et en face de nous, l'océan.

– Un cul-de-sac ! dit Dive.

– Non, en traversant la gare, on arrive au casino, mais on ferait mieux de revenir en arrière et prendre une autre direction.

C'est ce que nous fîmes. Nous arrivâmes alors sur une autre grande place où se trouvaient plusieurs boutiques, dont un fast-food et un apothicaire. Devant nous se dressait la mairie de Station Square. Pas très loin, une rue nous éloignait de notre point d'arrivée. Mon instinct me disait que nous allions y arriver par là.

– Allons par là ! Dis-je en montrant la rue.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda Dive.

– Non, mais on n'a pas d'autre choix.

– Xeric ? demanda Ooliah.

– Oui ?

– C'est quoi cette fumée là-haut ?

En effet, un nuage de fumée était visible dans le ciel, et il ne semblait pas très éloigné.

– C'est là-bas ! Allons-y ! Dis-je.

Nous empruntâmes la petite rue qui se jetait dans une grande avenue. En face, un grillage bloquait l'accès à un quartier sombre…

– C'est derrière ce grillage, là-bas ! Dis-je. Je m'en souviens, lors de mon évasion, j'étais de l'autre côté quand ils m'ont capturé à nouveau pour m'envoyer sur Flaguia.

– Mais comment on va passer ? demanda Dive.

– Je vais faire un trou avec mes lasers…

Je m'approchai de la grille et activai mes lasers. Je me concentrai et un rayon sortit de chacun de mes doigts, je conservai ma concentration pour les laissés allumés assez longtemps pour faire une brèche nous permettant de passer. Une fois le trou fait, je désactivai à nouveau mon bras et me levai. Dive laissa échapper un soupir d'encouragement.

– Vous êtes prêts ? dit-il.

– Plus que jamais ! Dis-je.

– Et toi Ooliah ?

– Je vous suis !

Au moment d'enjamber, un homme passa et s'arrêta.

– Que faites-vous ?

– Ça ne vous reg… tentai-je de dire.

– Vous allez dans le quartier d'Eggman ? Coupa-t-il. Vous êtes fous ? Vous allez vous faire tuer !

– Peut-être mais pas sans avoir filé une bonne raclée à ce gros moustachu imbécile ! Maintenant laissez-nous ! Dis-je.

– D'accord, mais je vous aurai prévenu. Dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Nous pûmes enfin nous aventurer dans la ruelle.

Le quartier n'avait pas changé. Il y avait toujours cette odeur de gaz qui flottait, et le sol était toujours gravillonneux. Tous les bâtiments étaient en ruine, sauf l'hôpital et un autre immeuble qui se dressait au-dessus des autres, mais ils étaient bien plus modernes. En puisant dans ce que je savais d'Eggman, je sus qu'il avait invoqué Chaos, un monstre qui protégeait les sept émeraudes du Chaos. Devenu incontrôlable, il avait fini par les prendre et s'était transformé en un monstre gigantesque et avait attaqué Station Square.

Je me souvins qu'il y avait quelques humains à cet hôpital où j'étais né, il devait probablement y avoir un quartier défavorisé tout près, ce qui expliquerait la présence de ma mère à cet endroit. Mais je me suis toujours demandé ce qui avait pu l'amener dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Nous décidâmes de nous diriger vers l'autre immeuble qui était visible à quelques centaines de mètres. Nous étions constamment obligés de nous cacher car des robots patrouillaient dans les rues. En passant devant l'hôpital, je vis qu'il était désormais fermé et il n'y avait plus personne. L'endroit semblait être à l'abandon.

– Je suis né ici. Dis-je. Et c'est dans cette ruelle que…

– Pas la peine de nous raconter Xeric, on sait à quel point c'est difficile pour toi de revenir ici. Dit Dive.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin. Lorsque l'immeuble fut devant nous, nous nous cachâmes afin de trouver un moyen d'approcher sans se faire repérer. Finalement, les robots partirent dans des directions différentes, laissant le champ libre.

– Allons-y. Chuchotai-je.

Nous entrâmes alors dans l'immeuble. A l'intérieur, il y avait un grand hall et au bout un ascenseur et un accès aux escaliers.

– Mieux vaut passer par les escaliers. Dis-je. On sera moins repérable.

Par précaution, j'activai mes lasers. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que j'aie à m'en servir, car un robot fit irruption dans l'escalier, heureusement il n'avait pas eu le temps d'alerter qui que ce soit. Après quelques étages, je vis une porte avec une forme de tête moustachue dessus.

– Hum, charmant ! Dis-je d'un air de dégoût. A mon avis, c'est par ici.

Derrière la porte, il y avait un grand bureau avec des inventions farfelues un peu partout. Mais il était désert. Cependant, un papier était posé sur le meuble qui devait servir de bureau, mais le désordre qui régnait dessus laisser penser le contraire. Ce papier était imprimé de caractères informatiques, une sorte de fax disant "Nous les avons capturés, ils sont prisonniers dans le laboratoire du deuxième étage."

– Il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire ! Dis-je.

Aveuglé par la vengeance, je dévalai l'escalier, persuadé que je trouverai Eggman dans ce laboratoire. Arrivé devant la porte qui menait au couloir du deuxième étage, je retins mon souffle. Dive et Ooliah était quelques étages au-dessus et continuaient à descendre. J'entrai alors dans le couloir où se trouvaient deux portes. L'une indiquait "prison" et l'autre "laboratoire". Je défonçais la porte quand Dive entra dans le couloir, mais je n'y portai pas attention.

Eggman était là, penché sur quelque chose, dos à la porte que je venais de franchir.

– On se rencontre enfin ! Criai-je.

Il se retourna violemment et me permis de voir que deux hérissons bleus absolument identiques étaient assis dans des fauteuils. L'un avait le regard inexpressif, l'autre semblait mécontent, et regardait Eggman avec haine. Inutile de réfléchir, il s'agissait de Sonic, le hérisson dont je connaissais l'existence grâce aux connaissances que j'avais reçues. Mais qui était l'autre ? Dans une capsule à ma gauche se trouvait enfermé Tails, le renard à deux queues ami de Sonic qui tapait contre les parois.

– Qui es-tu toi ? Vociféra Eggman.

– Quelqu'un qui n'a pas eu d'enfance par ta faute !

– Ah, tu es le cobaye 1627 ! Celui qui s'est évadé l'hiver dernier !

– Je me suis évadé l'hiver dernier, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais un simple cobaye… Merci de m'en informer !

Dive fit son entrée et se dirigea vers Tails et tenta de le libérer.

– Ne touche pas à ça toi ! Cria Eggman qui se tourna vers le second Sonic au regard vide. Tue-les !

Le faux Sonic se leva et se plaça face à moi.

– Tu veux me faire mal ? Dis-je, mais il ne dit rien…

Dans un mouvement fulgurant il tenta de me faire tomber, mais j'étais plus rapide et l'évitai sans problème. J'activai mes lasers et me concentrai pour tirer, mais le faux Sonic profita de ce moment pour me foncer dessus. Il me fit voler à travers la porte et se dirigea vers Dive.

– Dive, attention ! Cria Ooliah à l'intérieur tandis que je repartai à l'assaut.

Fou de rage, je n'avais plus besoin de concentration, mes lasers jaillirent et transpercèrent le faux Sonic en plein milieu du ventre. Il tomba lourdement contre la capsule de Tails qui se fissura. Je donnai alors un coup de coude sur la vitre et le jeune renard sortit puis courra rapidement vers le vrai Sonic, toujours attaché à son fauteuil.

– Tu vas me le payer ! Dit Eggman avec rage.

Libre, Sonic vint à côté de moi, nous étions maintenant à cinq contre un.

– Merci de ton aide ! dit Sonic.

– De rien ! Les ennemis d'Eggman sont mes amis.

Eggman était acculé au mur. Au-dessus de sa tête, de la vapeur sortait d'un tuyau visiblement percé. Je tirai un coup de laser dedans et le gaz atteignit Eggman qui hurla. Lorsqu'il ressortit du nuage de vapeur, il avait le visage brûlé mais gardait une expression de haine intense. Il appuya sur un bouton et une alarme retentit.

– Il vaut mieux sortir vite d'ici ! dit Sonic. Viens !

Nous sortîmes tous de la salle, moi en dernier. J'en avait profité pour tirer mes lasers sur un générateur électrique. Tout allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre les autres qui avaient besoin d'aide dans l'escalier. Heureusement, à cinq il n'était pas difficile de se débarrasser des robots qui nous barraient tour à tour le chemin. Nous sortîmes rapidement de l'immeuble et Sonic nous guida pour nous mettre à l'abri quand une explosion ravagea le deuxième étage, provoquant l'effondrement du reste de la tour.

Sonic siffla.

– Hé ben ! Joli feu d'artifice !

Je souris. J'avais vaincu Eggman. Il avait même été très facile à vaincre, pourtant je le croyais redoutable… L'effet de surprise avait fonctionné.

– C'est fini ? demanda Dive à côté de moi.

– Je pense, oui. Lui répondis-je.

– Méfie-toi ! Quand on croit qu'on en a fini avec Eggman, il revient toujours ! Me dit Sonic. Mais au fait, qui es-tu ?

– Je m'appelle Xeric, et voici Dive et Ooliah.

Je lui racontai alors tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ma naissance.

– Quelle histoire ! Je comprends que vous ayez une dent contre lui ! dit Sonic. Cette fois-ci il a réussi à nous prendre, Tails et moi, on s'est retrouvé dans une salle sombre avant d'être emmenés dans ce labo où Eggman avait décidé de me cloner afin de faire du mal, puis de me lâcher dans la nature où les gens me prendraient alors pour le faux Sonic et je serais mis hors d'état de nuire. Pour une fois qu'il avait un plan ingénieux, j'ai presque pitié pour lui !

– Sonic, il faut qu'on y aille ! Knuckles nous attend ! dit Tails.

– OK ! Bon, on y va ! Content de vous avoir croisés, repassez à l'occasion ! On aura de grandes chances d'être aux Mystic Ruins si vous nous cherchez ! Et si vous avez besoin de nous, n'hésitez pas !

Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis soudain une douleur extrême au front : mon diamant de Xaos me brûlait. Je m'évanouis.

 _ **CHAPITRE IX - Ténèbres…**_

Pour cette partie de l'histoire, c'est moi, Dive, qui prendrai le relais car Xeric n'a aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

Xeric était évanoui au sol. Ooliah se précipita vers lui.

– Xeric ! Cria-t-elle.

Je vérifiai qu'aucun robot ne venait et m'approcha de mon ami. Ooliah le remuait pour le faire se réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait, Xeric ne bougeait plus. Le diamant de son front brillait intensément d'une lueur étrange, comme si des ténèbres en sortait. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

– Xeric tu vas bien ? Dit Ooliah.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, son regard était vague et ses yeux étaient rouges, il semblait possédé.

– Ooliah, écarte-toi de lui ! Lui dis-je.

– Mais pourquoi ? Dit Ooliah.

– Ça !

Elle se retourna, Xeric s'était levé et la regardait d'un air méchant. Il venait de réactiver les lasers de sa main et pointait son index vers Ooliah. Soudain, il changea de cible et pointa son bras vers moi, il n'était pas lui-même. Soudain les lasers sortirent et m'atteignirent à l'épaule, je me tordis de douleur puis le vis s'éloigner alors que je m'évanouissais.

Je me réveillai peu de temps après, mais mon épaule me faisait horriblement souffrir, il fallait trouver quelque chose pour panser la plaie. Nous décidâmes alors de se rendre à l'hôpital et entrer par effraction pour prendre de quoi me soigner.

Le bâtiment et la rue étaient déserts, j'utilisais mon bras valide pour taper sur la porte de verre, mais je n'arrivais pas à la briser. Même les coups de pieds n'y faisaient rien. Ooliah ramassa alors une pierre et me demanda de me pousser, puis elle lança le projectile de toutes ses forces. Le caillou brisa la vitre et nous pûmes entrer.

On se croyait vraiment dans un hôpital. Un tableau dans le hall indiquait les heures de travail, les chambres libres. Mais rien n'avait été effacé et il n'y avait visiblement personne. De plus, des papiers et divers objets jonchaient le sol. J'entrai dans une chambre proche et cherchai dans une armoire un désinfectant et un bandage. Après avoir trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin, je demandai à Ooliah de s'occuper de panser ma plaie. Comme elle ne savait pas le faire, il fallut que je lui explique pas à pas. Lorsque le bandage fut appliqué, je pris une autre bande, la déroulai et attachait ses deux extrémités puis mis mon bras en écharpe. Soudain, un bruit retentit.

– Vite ! Cachons-nous ! Dis-je précipitamment… Mais rien ne vint.

– On peut peut-être explorer les lieux ? Suggéra Ooliah.

– OK ! J'ai bien envie de savoir ce qui se trame ici ! Mais après il faudra absolument retrouver Xeric et le faire revenir à la raison, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Nous parcourûmes l'hôpital salle par salle, mais tout était désert. Soudain, le petit bruit qui s'était fait entendre précédemment se fit entendre à nouveau, dans une chambre plus proche. Je fis signe à Ooliah de rester en arrière et de ne pas faire de bruit. J'ouvris la porte rapidement mais discrètement quand un gémissement vint de sous un des lits. J'allumai la lumière, mais l'ampoule explosa immédiatement.

– Qui est-là ? Demandai-je.

Ooliah me suivait, je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre mais il fallait que je le trouve. Soudain Ooliah poussa un cri et j'entendis un bruit sourd.

– Chuuut ! Lui dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Rien ? J'ai été… projetée !

– Comment ? Projetée ? Dis-je, stupéfait.

Soudain je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids et tombai à genoux, sans rien contrôler.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demandai-je. Si vous n'êtes ni un robot, ni quelqu'un qui bosse pour Eggman, je ne vous veux pas de mal !

J'avais l'impression de parler au mur… Pourtant je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre et qu'il était caché sous un des lits. Soudain une petite voix tremblante parla.

– Promis ? Dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas avec les méchants monsieurs ?

C'était une voix d'enfant. Cet enfant avait peur c'est évident et il fallait le rassurer.

– Promis… dis-je doucement.

Une des lampes s'alluma et l'enfant sortit de sa cachette. C'était un ourson brun.

– Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne suis pas méchant. Dis-je. Enfin… selon le point de vue où on se place… Mais en fait… non ! Je ne suis pas méchant.

Le petit ours esquissa un petit sourire.

– Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Ooliah.

– Et toi t'es méchante ?

– Non… elle est avec moi. Répondis-je. Je m'appelle Dive, et voici Ooliah.

– Je m'appelle Shy.

– D'accord, Shy. Où sont tes parents ? Demandai-je.

– Je ne sais pas. Ils m'ont amené à l'hôpital avant-hier, et il n'y avait plus de malades, je devais aller vois un spychologue. Ils m'ont laissé et le monsieur a voulu m'emmener dans un endroit sombre, alors il m'a tapé plusieurs fois, j'ai eu peur et là j'ai pensé très fort que j'avais peur et tous les objets volaient et allaient sur les gens. Il y avait aussi des robots qui sont venus et ils sont passés par la fenêtre, j'étais tout seul à ne rien avoir. Tout le monde a eu peur et s'est en allé ! Je suis resté tout seul.

– C'est toi qui a fait exploser l'ampoule, projeté Ooliah et qui m'a forcé à me mettre à genou ?

– Oui, j'avais trop peur qu'on me tape encore.

– Tu ne risques rien avec nous. Dis-je. Tu veux bien nous aider à sauver notre ami ? Il a… comment dire… il est devenu bizarre et il est parti, on ne sait pas où il est.

– D'accord.

Nous sortîmes de l'hôpital avec notre nouveau compagnon. Dehors tout était calme, mais on entendait des bruits de construction du côté de l'immeuble que nous avions détruit.

– Vous entendez ? Demandai-je.

– C'est quoi ? Demanda Ooliah.

– Je n'en sais rien. Allons voir !

Pendant les quelques minutes de marche qui nous séparaient de notre destination, nous demandions à Shy ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il était à coup sûr doué d'un puissant pouvoir psychique, car il était capable de déplacer des objets par la penser, de léviter, et d'autres choses qu'il avait déjà faites sans le vouloir et qui étaient trop horrible pour un petit garçon de son âge. Je comprenais pourquoi ses parents l'avaient emmené voir un psychologue… Mais dans cet hôpital, les enfants étaient emmenés pour devenir des robots. Xeric y avait échappé de justesse à sa naissance et avait emporté comme souvenir son bras cybernétique. Shy, sans ses pouvoir, aurait subi le même sort que des centaines de personnes et d'enfants, notamment ceux qui passaient par le portail, dont mon père…

Nous arrivâmes près de l'immeuble. Prudemment cachés, nous observâmes une scène surprenante : des centaines de robots étaient en train de reconstruire l'immeuble détruit, ils avaient déjà reconstitué le premier et le deuxième étage. C'était incroyable la vitesse à laquelle ils reconstruisaient ce bâtiment. Tous avaient le même diamant sur le front que Xeric, et ils semblaient répéter tous les mêmes gestes les uns après les autres. Soudain, mon regard se posa à quelques mètres du chantier.

– Eggman ! M'exclamai-je.

– Quoi ? Demanda Ooliah, stupéfaite.

– Il est vivant ! Et il n'a plus rien du tout !

– C'est impossible ! Comment aurait-il pu ?

– Qui c'est Eggman ? Demanda Shy.

– C'est le méchant monsieur qui commande tout ça, c'est à lui qu'obéissaient les gens qui ont voulu t'emmener. Expliquai-je.

– Il était mort ?

– Oui, Xeric, notre ami que nous cherchons, avait réussi à détruire le bâtiment qui s'est écroulé alors qu'il était encore à l'intérieur.

– Dive, regarde ! S'exclama Ooliah en pointant du doigt.

C'était Xeric. Son diamant brillait toujours et il agissait comme l'un de ces robots. Eggman parlait, sans doute à son intention.

– Alors, tu as cru que tu pouvais démolir mon QG comme ça ? Imbécile ! Tu n'as donc pas compris que ce diamant permettait de contrôler même si tu étais encore en chair et en os ! AHAHAHAHAH !

Aveuglé par la rage d'entendre ce rire tonitruant, je sortis de ma cachette, suivi par Ooliah et Shy.

– Et toit tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ? Lançai-je.

Il se retourna.

– Ah vous ! Il ne manquait plus que votre participation ! 1627 !

– Oui, maître Eggman ? Dit Xeric en se retournant.

– Tue-moi cette vermine !

– A vos ordres, maître Eggman !

Il se posta face à nous, le regard froid et sombre, les yeux toujours aussi rouges.

– Xeric ! Ecoutes-moi, tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Dis-je.

– MOUAHAHAHAH ! Tu peux toujours essayer, il ne t'entendra pas, il n'obéit qu'à moi maintenant !

– Vous êtes méchant !

– Oh, un joli petit ourson ! POURQUOI N'ES-TU PAS TRANSFORMÉ EN ROBOT ?

– Parce que !

Il lui tira la langue et tendit les mains vers lui. Eggman se souleva et fut projeté sur ses robots. Il retomba lourdement au sol.

– Rhaaa ! Tu vas le regretter ! 1627, finalement je veux que tu tues l'ourson d'abord !

– JE M'APPELLE SHY !

Il était furieux. Il tendit ses mains vers Eggman et des entailles se creusèrent sur son corps. Il hurla de douleur en s'effondrant sur le sol.

– Shy, tiens Xeric à distance en l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit, mais ne le blesse pas surtout ! Dis-je.

Je courus vers Eggman, le retourna du pied et me mis à genoux, menaçant.

– Maintenant, tu vas gentiment me dire comment tu t'es sorti de là !

– Ah… AH… Ah… J'ai créé un clone de moi-même au cas où Sonic aurait tenté quelque chose, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir débarquer, toi et tes amis stupides !

– Redis encore une insulte envers eux, et notre ami Shy te le fera regretter ! Maintenant dis-moi comment faire revenir Xeric à la normale !

– Jamais !

– Tu es sûr ? Shy, fais voir au méchant monsieur !

Shy tendit une main vers Eggman qui hurla à nouveau.

– D'accord ! Il faut… il faut…

– Il faut quoi ?

– Ça !

Son poing rencontra mon visage, visiblement il ne souffrait pas assez… Malheureusement, Shy avait du mal à maintenir Xeric à sa place car ce dernier lutait pour bouger et venir m'attaquer. J'allais devoir me battre seul contre cette grosse pourriture ! Heureusement, il était affaibli et ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger. De plus, il était assez gros et assez lent, et il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui. Je sortis ma torche de ma poche, l'allumai et la pointai vers les yeux d'Eggman qui hurla en se couvrant le visage des mains. Je profitai de son inattention pour me ruer sur lui et le faire tomber à la renverse. Dans ma fureur, j'en avais même oublié la douleur de mon épaule. Je pris un tournevis que j'avais toujours dans ma poche et lui plaqua contre la gorge.

– Maintenant, tu vas parler ou je te l'enfonce ! Dis-je, menaçant.

J'étais fou de rage ! Cet homme était l'incarnation du mal, il ne voulait rien d'autre que le mal et n'avait aucune pitié. Sa seule volonté était de conquérir le monde et avoir dessus une mainmise totale ! Il avait déjà asservi ma planète et voulait s'en prendre à la Terre… Je me souvins de ce que m'avait dit Xeric à propos de Flaguia. J'avais dans ma poche un petit enregistreur que je mis en marche.

– D'accord je vais parler… dit Eggman.

– Attends ! D'abord, je veux savoir si tu es bien Flaguia !

\- …

– PARLE !

– Oui, c'est moi… J'ai remonté le temps pour me faire passer pour un explorateur et j'ai fait croire à tes ancêtres que j'avais fait le tour du monde…

– Merci, je connais l'histoire ! Tu ne devrais pas donner trop de connaissances à tes "cobayes". Xeric m'a déjà tout dit ! Tu as fait de plusieurs milliers de personnes tes robots, tes esclaves ! Mon père parmi tant d'autres ! Je devrais… Mais d'abord dis-moi comment faire revenir Xeric à la normale !

– Il te faut la télécommande…

– Laquelle ?

– Celle qui est par-terre, là-bas !

– Ooliah, ramasse-la ! Quant à toi, Eggman, dis à tes robots de ne rien tenter où je te promets que tu le regretteras !

– Restez sur vos positions !

– Bien !

Ooliah, m'apporta la télécommande. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de boutons.

– J'appuies sur lequel ?

– Celui-là. Dit-il en me montrant un petit bouton jaune.

J'appuyai dessus et un des bâtiments alentours explosa. Fous de rage, je pressai la pointe du tournevis contre le cou d'Eggman qui commençait à saigner.

– MENTEUR ! Dis-moi quel est le bon bouton !

– Jamais !

Je continuais de presser le tournevis… Il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

– Encore ?

Pas de réponse. Le sang coulait de plus en plus à mesure que j'enfonçai la pointe.

– D'accord, c'est le bouton rouge brillant.

– Celui-là ?

– Oui…

– Ooliah, prends la télécommande et mets-toi face à Xeric et appuie sur ce bouton.

Elle prit nerveusement le boîtier et marcha vers Xeric puis se tourna vers lui, elle s'apprêta à appuyer.

– Si ce n'est pas le bon ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Alors ce monsieur aura de sérieux ennuis ! Menaçai-je.

Ooliah appuya sur le bouton et le diamant de Xeric émis un flash rouge intense. Xeric tomba au sol. Evanoui. Shy put lâcher son emprise. Il essuya son petit nez d'où état sorti un filet de sang. Lui aussi tomba au sol, mais ne s'évanouit pas, il était simplement épuisé.

– Il est mort ? Demanda Ooliah.

– Je ne sais pas, regarde s'il respire où si son cœur bat… proposai-je. En tout cas, Eggman, tu n'as pas intérêt à ce qu'il soit mort, où c'est toi qui mourra !

– De toute façon vous allez me tuer !

– Pas avant que Xeric se réveille et me dise si oui ou non tu dois mourir ! Alors, Ooliah ?

– Ça va ! Il est vivant ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

 _ **CHAPITRE X - Retour à la lumière.**_

Je me réveillai doucement. Ma vision était légèrement brouillée, mais j'arrivai à distinguer Ooliah penchée au-dessus de moi. Plus loin se tenait un petit ourson. Je ne voyais pas Dive…

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je. Où est Dive ?

– Il est là-bas, avec Eggman.

– Eggman ?

Rien que d'entendre son nom me fit me lever rapidement. Je regardais autour de moi et vit une bonne centaine de robots immobiles et Dive, penché sur Eggman avec un tournevis plaqué sur la gorge du scientifique.

– Dive qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je.

– Je le torture ! Il a fini par tout révéler ! C'est bien lui Flaguia, ton histoire s'est vérifiée. Mais pour te ramener il a fallu persévérer !

– Me ramener ?

– Oui, tu étais devenu mauvais, et tu obéissais à ses ordres, tu m'as même blessé à l'épaule ! D'ailleurs dans ma

– Je ne me souviens de rien…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je te raconterai tout. Mais d'abord, je veux savoir ce qu'on fait de lui. On le laisse ? Où on le tue ?

Il pressa son tournevis de plus en plus si bien qu'Eggman commençait à perdre une sérieuse quantité de sang.

– On le laisse…

– Quoi ? Mais... Ta mère, ton bras, mon père ?

– On ne doit pas répondre au mal par le mal, ça nous rabaisserait à son niveau.

– D'accord, mais blessons-le alors !

– Je crois que tu t'en es déjà chargé. Dis-je d'un ton maussade.

Je lui en voulais. Au fond de moi, j'étais content qu'il se soit occupé de m'aider. Mais faire avouer Eggman de façon si brutale et animale… Même si cet homme avait fait beaucoup de mal, il ne méritait pas de mourir. Personne ne le méritait. Moi aussi j'avais tué, j'avais fait du mal, sans le vouloir, mais je l'avais fait, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

– Viens rentrons, tu m'expliqueras…

Ooliah s'approcha.

– Dive ? Que va-t-on faire de Shy, on devrait retrouver ses parents non ?

– Ses parents sont… morts ! Dit Eggman.

– Quoi ? Dit Dive.

– Ils ont espionné dans l'hôpital et ils ont su ce qui se passait. Ils ont voulu partir pour prévenir les autorités et dans la précipitation, ils n'ont pas pu emmener leur enfant, mes robots les ont tués alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment. C'est à ce moment là que votre jeune ami a fait fuir tout le personnel que j'avais soumis, détruit un certain nombre de mes robots et s'est caché dans l'hôpital.

– Tu vois Xeric… il ne mérite pas de vivre !

– Moi non plus…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ooliah.

– Moi aussi, j'ai tué des gens, et j'ai fait du mal ! C'était sans le vouloir, mais je l'ai fait !

– C'était à cause de lui ! S'exclama Dive.

– En partie, mais si j'avais compris plus vite pourquoi mes lasers se déclenchaient, j'aurais pu éviter la mort de l'homme qui m'a interpellé à Stallion, j'aurais pu éviter la mort de ma mère ! Je n'ai pas eu assez de discernement, et ça me rend fautif !

– Arrête de culpabiliser ! Cria Ooliah. Si tu n'avais pas rencontré Dive, si vous n'aviez pas atterri sur l'île, nous ne nous serions jamais connus, je serai restée encore seule ! Vous m'avez appris à parler, vous m'avez rendue heureuse, et je ne veux pas que tu bazarde tout ça par simplement parce que tu culpabilise !

– Elle a raison Xeric !

– Peut-être, mais laisse-le en vie ! Nous allons emmener Shy avec nous, nous l'élèverons et il vivra loin de tout ce malheur ! Maintenant partons ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être ici ! Quant à toi Eggman…

– Quoi ? Demanda Dive.

– Rien du tout… J'espère juste qu'il se calmera… Partons !

Nous sortîmes de ce quartier maudit et nous rendîmes dans la ruelle où nous étions arrivés. Dive appuya sur le bouton et Ooliah et Shy disparurent.

– Pourquoi nous ne sommes pas partis aussi ? Demandai-je.

– C'était prévu pour trois, j'espère que ça les a bien ramenés au château…

– Bon vas-y !

Il appuya à nouveau et un flash de lumière se produit, et nous étions à nouveau au château, sur Damned Island. Mais il n'y avait personne…

 _ **CHAPITRE XI - Le chasseur de diamants.**_

– Ooliah ! Criai-je.

– Shy ! Cria Dive.

Mais personne ne répondit. Nous parcourûmes quelques endroits de l'île en continuant de hurler leur nom, puis revînmes au château.

– Dive, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé !

– Je te l'ai dit : le téléporteur n'était prévu que pour trois personnes ! Mais la commande était programmée pour nous faire revenir au dernier téléporteur utilisé, c'est-à-dire, celui du château ! Mais comme Shy ne s'en est jamais servi, ça a peut-être altéré. A mon avis, ce n'est qu'une question de distance, le téléporteur peut faire une erreur de coordonnées d'environ 2000 km à la ronde…

– 2000 km ? Mais tu imagines le temps qu'il va falloir pour les retrouver ? Et où ont-ils atterri d'après toi ?

– Au mieux, sur l'île ou sur la côte. Au pire, …

– Dans l'océan !

– Oui…

– Rha et comment on va faire pour retourner sur la côte ? On a été condamnés à l'exil ! Si quelqu'un nous voit là-bas…

– De toute façon, il faudra bien y aller pour leur faire savoir la vérité.

– Comment ça ?

– J'ai enregistré les aveux d'Eggman, il faut juste trouver un moyen de les diffuser publiquement !

– Et tu crois que les gens vont croire un hors-la-loi exilé comme moi et son ami ?

– Je connais beaucoup de monde à Stallion qui pourront m'aider.

– Des gens en qui tu as confiance ?

– Oui, et qui ont confiance en moi…

– J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Cette religion a l'air vraiment encrée dans les mœurs et si les gens savent, soit ils accepteront sans broncher, ce qui est peu probable, soit ils accepteront mais en restant sceptique, soit ils refuseront d'y croire, on risque de provoquer des rixes si des groupes de partisans de l'un ou l'autre camp se forment…

– Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas laisser des gens se faire transformer en robot ! Je les ai vus là-bas, j'ai vu des gens que j'avais connus…

– C'est ça que tu disais à ta mère…

– Quoi ?

– Quand nous sommes partis pour venir ici, tu faisais tes adieux à ta famille, et tu as dit à ta mère "J'ai des choses à faire, je vais les faire et je reviendrai".

– Oui, et alors ?

– Alors ça veut dire que…

– Que je vais vous quitter ? Tu plaisantes ! Le téléporteur va pouvoir me servir ! Je pourrais aller voir ma famille quand ça me chante tout en restant avec vous ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vous laisserai pas tout seuls… Je ne TE laisserai pas tout seul ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

En effet, je ne voulais pas qu'Dive s'en aille, c'était mon premier ami, et j'avais envie qu'il le reste.

– Bon alors, on va chercher Ooliah et Shy ou pas ? Demandai-je.

– Oui, allons-y ! On va se téléporter dans une forêt pas très loin de Bilgon.

– Attends, et ton bras ?

– Ce n'est rien !

– Si, fais-moi voir.

Il ôta la bande qui maintenait son bras en écharpe et qui était noircie par les gaz de chez Eggman. Il enleva ensuite l'autre bande, tachée de sang, et je vis sa plaie.

– Je….

– Non, ne t'excuse pas ! Ça n'est pas ta faute…

– Il faut nettoyer ça. Viens.

Nous allâmes dans une salle de bain que nous avions aussi restaurée. Il restait de vieux flacons conservés au froid et qui étaient restés intacts avec le temps : alcool, désinfectants et tout le nécessaire pour des premiers soins. Mais la plaie d'Dive était plus grave, il fallait qu'il voie un médecin.

– Je pense qu'un peu d'alcool fera l'affaire pour le moment, mais il faut absolument que tu voies un médecin.

Je pris du coton et l'imbibai d'alcool. Je me penchai alors sur la plaie et regardais attentivement, partagé entre l'horreur et l'envie d'examiner pour voir ce dont étaient capables mes lasers. Mais avant même d'avoir posé le coton sur la blessure, un phénomène très étrange se produisit : je sentis une agréable chaleur dans les yeux puis de petites étincelles en sortirent et se posèrent sur la plaie qui se referma aussitôt.

– Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda Dive.

– Je ne le sais pas plus que toi ! C'était quoi qui est sorti de mes yeux ?

– Je n'en sais rien… Regarde-moi.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

– Hey, mais… j'avais vu que tu avais les yeux jaunes, mais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient dorés en fait !

– Dorés ?

– Oui… Ça doit être un effet secondaire des expériences que tu as subies… Les robots n'ont plus d'yeux organiques, ils ne sont donc pas affectés par cette modification, mais toi maintenant tu as le pouvoir de guérir !

– Oui… Mais encore une fois, je ne le contrôle pas !

– Tu apprendras avec le temps ! Bon ! Allons retrouver Ooliah et Shy maintenant !

Il se hâta d'aller dans son atelier qui était une des pièces voisines. Je le suivis et nous montâmes sur la machine qu'Dive mit en marche. Le flash de lumière, puis nous fûmes dans une forêt.

– Bon, pour le moment on est à l'abri, on ne risque pas de se faire repérer ! Dit Dive. Je connais ce bois comme ma poche ! Viens, allons à Bilgon !

– Euh, tu n'as pas peur que les gens partent en courant en me voyant ?

– Tu resteras dans le bois et je te ferai signe, d'accord ?

– D'accord…

Il s'engagea dans des chemins tortueux en sachant exactement où il allait. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'aperçus un village.

– C'est là-bas ! Dit Dive.

Il était tout excité à l'idée de revoir sa famille. Il courut jusqu'à la lisière puis s'arrêta et me fit signe de me cacher. Il sortit de la forêt puis passa derrière une maison.

Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec sa mère, qui séchait ses larmes.

– Maman, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter… dit-il. Viens ! Tu peux sortir !

Je sortis lentement du bois, de peur que les gens prennent peur.

– Lui ? Dit-elle, sur un ton plein de reproches. C'est à cause de lui que tu es parti !

– Non, maman, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je l'ai fait de mon plein gré ! Je t'en supplie soit gentille. Il n'a rien d'un monstre.

– D'accord…

– Xeric, je te présente ma mère ! Maman, Xeric !

– Bonjour madame… dis-je.

– Bonjour. Alors en fait vous n'êtes pas vraiment responsable de ce qui s'est passé ?

– Ce serait une longue histoire et je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez tout croire…

– Attends, maman, je vais te raconter, viens !

Il me fit signe de le suivre et m'emmena dans sa maison. C'était un petit pavillon, moderne et bétonné de dehors, mais à l'intérieur, tout était décoré de façon à donner l'impression que l'on pénétrait dans une hutte.

– C'est mon père qui a fait la décoration. Dit Dive.

– Il a du talent, c'est très chaleureux.

Je me sentis plus à l'aise. Il s'assit avec sa mère dans le salon et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je fis mon récit, qui fut ponctué par quelques interventions d'Dive, mais j'omis volontairement l'épisode de la fausse religion. Je ne savais pas si elle allait bien le prendre. Cependant, Dive se chargea de tout lui dire à partir du moment où je suis devenu mauvais et où il a réussi à faire parler Eggman. Il raconta donc tout à ma place, lançant en plus l'enregistrement des aveux. Sa mère n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle me jeta un regard noir.

– Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! C'est vous qui lui avez mis toutes ces idées dans la tête ! Sortez !

– Maman, NON ! Au début aussi j'avais du mal à y croire, mais c'est la vérité, j'ai vu les robots, j'ai vu Eggman, il m'a tout avoué ! Je sais que c'est dur à avaler mais c'est vrai.

– Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

– On pensait essayer d'en avertir la population, mais pour l'instant, on a des amis à retrouver !

– Avertir la population ? Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont avaler ça comme ça ? Dit-elle.

– Je te l'avais dit, Dive, tout le monde ici n'est pas aussi compréhensif que ta mère et ça pourrait faire beaucoup de problèmes… Dis-je en tentant de lui faire changer d'avis.

– Je m'en fiche, j'y ai bien réfléchi, je VEUX le dire ! Surtout depuis qu'Eggman m'a avoué lui-même que c'était lui !

– N'essayez pas de lui faire changer d'avis, quand il est comme ça il est têtu comme une mule ! Me dit sa mère, qui se montrait maintenant plus gentille. Allez-y maintenant ! Mais faites attention, il y a un brigand qui rôde en ce moment.

– Un brigand ? Demanda Dive.

– Oui, un chasseur de diamant. Il en a volé un récemment au musée de Stallion. Il se fait appeler Spike the Echidna. Faites bien attention !

– C'est promis, maman.

Il la prit dans ses bras et se leva, nous sortîmes tous deux et dirent au revoir. Je remerciai également la mère d'Dive de m'avoir accueilli.

Dehors, des gens nous regardaient un peu méfiants, mais comme ils connaissaient Dive, ils ne dirent rien. Nous nous enfonçâmes alors à nouveau dans la forêt.

Nous marchâmes lentement en criant les noms d'Ooliah et de Shy mais nous n'obtinrent pas de réponses.

Après quelques heures de recherches, nous débouchâmes dans une clairière. Je hurlai à nouveau les noms pendant qu'Dive se reposait un peu, assis contre un arbre. Soudain, quelqu'un sortit d'un buisson en tenant nos deux amis par une corde.

– C'est eux que vous cherchez ? Demanda l'inconnu.

– Oui, c'est eux ! Détachez-les ! Dis-je

– Il faudra les mériter d'abord…

Il sortit de sa poche un diamant de la taille d'une Chaos Emerald et le lança en l'air et le rattrapa.

– C'est vous ! Dit Dive qui s'était relevé.

– Qui ? Demandai-je.

– Le brigand !

– Un brigand ? Dit l'inconnu. Je préfère qu'on dise "chasseur de diamants".

– Spike the Echidna ! M'exclamai-je.

– Pour vous voler ! Dit-il en faisant une longue révérence.

– Laisse-les partir ou tu le regretteras ! Dis-je.

– Pas avant que tu ne m'aies donné ton diamant !

– Quel diamant ? Je n'ai pas de diamant !

– Xeric, je crois qu'il parle du diamant de Xaos… me chuchota Dive.

– Le diamant sur mon front ? Mais je ne peux pas l'enlever !

– Peu importe, je le prendrai de force !

– Viens le chercher ! Dis-je.

Il lâcha Ooliah et Shy qui coururent près d'Dive qui les détacha. Il se jeta sur moi avec une vitesse fulgurante, mais pas encore assez rapide pour m'empêcher de l'éviter. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de me donner des coups de pieds mais rien n'y fit. Il fendait l'air à une vitesse incroyable.

– Xeric ! Utilise ton laser ! Me cria Ooliah.

– Pas question !

Il m'était inconcevable de me servir à nouveau de mes lasers. Ils avaient fait couler trop de sang il n'était pas question que ça recommence. Je décidai finalement de me jeter tête baissée dans le combat. Je parvins à lui flanquer plusieurs coups de pieds et coups de poing, mais il parvenait souvent à m'éviter. De toute évidence, il devait pratiquer un art martial quelconque et le maîtriser pour se battre à une telle vitesse. De plus, je me devais de faire très attention car ses chaussures avaient deux longues pointes à l'avant et une pointe à l'arrière. Soudain, il changea de tactique, comprenant qu'il ne m'aurait pas face à face. Il sauta en l'air et atterrit derrière moi et continua de battre l'air en tournant. Légèrement déstabiliser, je finis par baisser un peu ma garde… Un peu trop… Les pointes de sa chaussure virent se planter droit dans mon épaule gauche. Je m'effondrai au sol.

– Xeric, utilise tes yeux ! Cria Dive.

Il avait raison, à peine je regardais la plaie béante et sanguinolente que venait de m'infliger mon ennemi que des étincelles sortirent de mes yeux et refermèrent la plaie en un instant. Spike eut un hoquet de surprise.

– Comment peux-tu… ? RhaaaaaaAAAAAAAA !

Il sortit soudain deux griffes qu'il plaça sur ses gants et fit sortir une troisième pointe de sa chaussure en tapant du talon sur le sol. Il recommença à fendre l'air dans ma direction, tentant désespérément de me toucher. Puis il s'éloigna lentement en me faisant face. Mais je ne compris pas assez vite ce qu'il faisait. Il se dirigeait vers Dive… Lorsqu'il parvint à son niveau, il l'attrapa et lui plaqua une griffe sur le gorge.

– Et là tu pourras le guérir si je lui tranche la gorge ?

– Arrête ! Ne fait pas ça ! Criai-je

Dive transpirait et tremblait.

– Je vais me gêner ! Dit-il.

Il montra un sourire sadique en commençant à faire une petite entaille sur le cou d'Dive. Son sang commençait à couler.

– ARRETE ! Hurlai-je à nouveau.

– Alors donne-moi ton diamant ou je le tue pour de bon !

– D'accord, mais arrête, je t'en supplie !

Il était temps d'employer les grands moyens. Les autres avaient peur et ne voulaient pas intervenir. Je portai mes bras à mon diamant et activai mon laser hors de la vue de Spike. Puis, dans un mouvement rapide je le pointai vers lui et tirai. Le laser l'atteint à l'épaule. Il tomba en arrière en faisant une entaille encore plus longue sur la gorge d'Dive qui tomba à son tour. Je me précipitai vers lui.

– Dive ! Criai-je.

Mais il était évanoui et ne respirait plus…

 _ **CHAPITRE XII - Un ornithorynque à l'agonie.**_

Je secouai frénétiquement mon ami pour le réveiller mais, il n'avait aucune réaction. Je me penchai alors vers son cou pour soigner sa blessure, mais rien n'y fit…

– Non, Dive ! Respire ! Criai-je.

Je plaquai mes mains contre sa poitrine et effectuais des pressions répétées. Mais Dive ne respirait toujours pas, pourtant son cœur battait encore.

– Shy, retiens ce sale… dis-je. Je dois emmener Dive à l'hôpital.

– D'accord ! Me répondit le petit ourson.

Je pris Dive dans mes bras et courut le plus vite possible, j'atteignis l'hôpital en sueur. J'entrai en trombe à l'intérieur en hurlant.

– Venez m'aider ! Au secours !

Mais personne ne voulait m'aider. Dès qu'ils me virent, les infirmiers se cachèrent, de peur que je leur fasse du mal.

– Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi, il faut le sauver ! Dis-je alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ma joue.

Un infirmier s'avança prudemment.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

– Sa gorge a été tranchée, je l'ai soigné mais il ne respire plus !

– Désolé, mais il n'y a aucune trace de coupure sur sa gorge.

– Je vous expliquerai… Mais il faut le sauver, mettez-lui un masque respiratoire, je ne sais pas… Mais faites quelque chose, s'il vous plaît.

– Bien, venez avec moi.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers une chambre vide, moi sur ses talons.

– Posez-le ici. Dit-il en désignant le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

Je m'exécutai et le médecin plaça un masque respiratoire sur le visage d'Dive et brancha une sonde cardiaque. Le rythme était assez rapide.

– Bon, on peut le laisser comme ça un certain temps… Maintenant expliquez-moi. Dit-il.

– Nous étions dans la forêt, derrière Bilgon. Nous cherchions deux amis qui avaient disparu, et nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec le chasseur de diamants… Spike the Echidna. Il voulait prendre le diamant qui se trouve dans mon front et s'est attaqué à moi, quand il a enfin compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à me vaincre, il s'en est pris à Dive et a commencé à lui entailler la gorge en chantage. J'ai alors utilisé mes lasers sur son épaule et dans sa surprise, il est tombé en entaillant la gorge d'Dive.

– Mais alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus de traces de cette coupure ?

– Parce que je l'ai guérie… Comment vous expliquer, à ma naissance, j'ai été victime d'expérimentations qui ont modifié certaines de mes facultés, comme la force, la vitesse, et les capacités intellectuelles. On m'a injecté plusieurs produits. Et récemment j'ai découvert qu'avec mes yeux, j'avais la possibilité de guérir les blessures…

– Ça n'a pas de sens voyons !

– Je peux vous le prouver ! Montrez-moi un patient atteint d'une blessure, et je la guérirai.

– Non, vous êtes trop dangereux pour qu'on vous laisse approcher les patients.

– Quoi ? Vous en êtes encore à cette histoire d'il y a plusieurs mois ?

– Ecoutez-moi bien : tous les deux, vous êtes censés être exilés sur une île maudite que personne n'ose approcher à cause de la peur de mourir. Et vous revenez, frais et dispos… du moins vous, car votre ami est dans un sale état… Vous savez que vous risquez une lourde peine pour être revenu ici ? Lui sera peut-être acquitté car beaucoup de monde le connaît et il n'a jamais fait de mal, mais vous…

– Là n'est pas le problème, je dois vous prouver ce que j'avance !

– Bon, c'est d'accord, mais promettez-moi de ne rien faire avec vos lasers…

– Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Ecoutez, si j'étais mauvais, j'aurais tué le juge au procès, mes gardes, vous peut-être, Dive aussi ! Je n'aurais pas d'amis si j'avais été mauvais !

– Vous avez tout de même fait des dégâts, et ici ça ne pardonne pas !

– Je m'en fiche de ce que je peux endurer du moment que ça sauvera Dive !

– Bon, venez.

Il m'accompagna à un patient qui venait de s'empaler et qui pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Il découvrit le pansement de la blessure et me la montra.

– Regardez bien. Dis-je en me penchant sur la plaie.

Les petites étincelles jaillirent et tombèrent à l'endroit où le patient s'était empalé. La blessure se referma en quelques secondes. L'infirmier me regardait, stupéfait.

– C'est un miracle !

– Et je pourrais faire de même avec tous les patients de cet hôpital.

Le patient se réveilla.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il. Où je suis ?

– Vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous avez failli mourir, mais ce hérisson vous a sauvé la vie.

– Merci… dit le patient qui ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

– Restez au lit, monsieur, on appellera votre famille plus tard pour qu'ils viennent vous voir.

Il m'entraîna dans le couloir et s'adressa à moi d'un air conspirateur.

– Je vous crois maintenant.

– Comment auriez-vous pu ne pas me croire après ce que vous avez vu ?

– Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle du fait que vous soyiez involontaire dans les événements des mois qui ont précédé. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas de procès pour vous, les gens vous ont vu en ville et vous serez emprisonné. Mais je ferai mon possible, avec l'aide de votre ami quand il sera réveillé, pour que vous ayez droit à une révision du procès, afin de prouver que vous pouvez être bon et lever la peine d'exil qui vous a été infligée.

– Merci. Mais pouvez-vous faire un diagnostic pour Dive ?

– Et bien… Heureusement que vous avez guéri sa blessure et que vous l'avez amené ici rapidement, sinon il aurait pu mourir. Cependant, il est dans un coma profond, et il est pour le moment impossible de savoir quand il se réveillera. Laissez-le ici, je m'en occuperai.

– Merci, je vais retrouver mes amis que j'ai laissés dans la forêt et je reviens ici avec eux.

Je partis en vitesse vers la forêt. Là-bas, je retrouvai Shy et Ooliah, mais Spike n'était plus là.

– Où est cette ordure ? Shy, je t'avais demandé de le retenir !

– Je n'ai pas pu tenir assez de temps pour le laisser par terre, alors il est parti en disant que tu regretterais ce que tu lui as fait et qu'il allait revenir. Dit l'ourson.

– Oui il a menacé de te traquer et de te tuer pour la blessure que tu lui as faite, et qu'après toi, il s'en prendrait à Dive puis à nous.

– C'est un prétentieux… Venez avec moi, Dive est à l'hôpital et je veux quelqu'un pour rester à son chevet pendant que…

– Que quoi ? Demanda Ooliah.

– Et bien, je risque fort de retourner en prison…

– Pourquoi Xeric ? Demanda Shy.

– Parce que j'étais condamné à rester sur Damned Island pour toujours et ne jamais revenir. Et je suis revenu. Mais pas le temps de discuter, accrochez-vous à moi !

Ooliah et Shy s'accrochèrent chacun à un bras. Je me mis à courir à toute allure, jusqu'à l'hôpital. Devant l'entrée, une escouade de policiers attendait.

– Vous voyez ? Dis-je. Entrez dans l'hôpital, demandez à voir Dive Platypus et dites à l'infirmier que c'est moi qui vous envoie. A son réveil, l'infirmier expliquera à Dive la situation et ils essaieront de me faire sortir. D'ici là, faites bien attention à vous.

– D'accord Xeric ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

Nous nous approchâmes de la porte d'entrée. Les policiers s'avancèrent vers moi et me saisirent. Ooliah et Shy en profitèrent pour entrer pendant que j'étais emmené en cellule à nouveau. J'espérais alors qu'Dive allait s'en sortir, que tout irait bien pour Shy et Ooliah… Je repensais à cette émeraude que tenait Spike. Elle avait de grands pouvoirs lorsqu'elle était associée avec ses six jumelles. Je repensais aussi à la proposition de Sonic de nous aider… Mais je pensais faire appel à lui dans des cas extrêmes…

En attendant il fallait que je supporte à nouveau d'être enfermé…

 _ **CHAPITRE XIII - Un nouvel allié.**_

Je reprends le relais pour une grosse partie de l'histoire, car Xeric ne l'a pas vécue puisqu'il était enfermé à la prison de Stallion pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise…

Je me réveillai sur un lit d'hôpital. Ma vue était brouillée, mais je distinguai la silhouette d'un médecin près de moi. Je me redressai pour pouvoir observer la chambre dans son ensemble. Shy et Ooliah étaient là, ma vue était revenue, et il y avait deux autres lits dans la chambre qui n'étaient pas faits.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je.

– Vous avez été égorgé… me répondit l'infirmier.

– Oui, je m'en rappelle, mais après… Où est Xeric ?

– C'est lui qui vous a amené ici. Il a bravé la loi et son interdiction de séjour à Stallion pour vous sauver la vie. Il a été à nouveau emprisonné il y a deux semaines environ.

– Ça fait deux semaines que je suis là ?

– Oui… Pour une telle blessure, je pensais que vous alliez vous réveiller plus tôt, je commençais à désespérer. Mais votre ami l'avait guérie avec son don… exceptionnel.

– Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

– Xeric a été obligé de me dire ce qui s'était passé et il m'a montré son pouvoir, car il avait peur que je refuse de vous sauver. Maintenant je suis de votre côté, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, avec votre aide, pour le faire sortir de la prison et obtenir une révision de son procès.

– Merci.

Ooliah et Shy s'approchèrent, semblant trouver enfin un moment dans la conversation pour m'accueillir de nouveau chez les vivants.

– Bonjour Dive ! Me dit joyeusement Shy.

Je souris tendrement. Shy avait un visage vraiment mignon, on aurait dit une peluche. De plus il s'était si vite attaché à moi et Ooliah qu'il paraissait nous connaître depuis toujours. Mais il gardait toujours ce petit grain de timidité dans ses paroles, ce qui le rendait encore plus attendrissant.

– Bonjour Dive… dit calmement Ooliah.

Ooliah portait toujours son pagne de feuilles. Elle ne voulait se séparer de ces seuls vêtements pour rien au monde. Elle avait toujours vécu avec… Elle avait fait tellement de progrès pour parler qu'elle s'exprimait pratiquement comme quelqu'un de normal. Elle aussi était un peu timide, mais elle était assez effacée car elle était très dépaysée, loin de l'île.

Je me levai lentement, encore peu réveillé. Il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir Xeric de là, et je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais procéder.

– Excusez-moi, mais comment on va s'y prendre pour aider Xeric ? Demandai-je au médecin.

– En allant voir le juge ou la police et en leur racontant toute l'histoire. Répondit-il.

– Vous connaissez toute l'histoire au moins ? Demandai-je.

– Justement je comptais sur vous pour me la raconter.

– Euh… Ça va être très dur à entendre ! Et je ne peux pas le faire ici, si on m'entend je risque d'avoir de gros ennuis.

– Alors venez chez moi dès votre sortie, j'habite à deux pas, voici ma carte.

Il me tendit un petit morceau de papier cartonné où étaient indiqué le nom, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de l'infirmier.

– Vous vous appelez Jack…

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– C'était le nom de mon père… Jack Platypus.

– Il est… ? Oh, pardon, je suis désolé !

– Non, ce n'est rien ! Je pourrais sortir quand ?

– Comme vous allez mieux je pense que vous allez pouvoir sortir dès ce soir.

Le soir venu, je sortis de l'hôpital et gagnai la rue qui était indiquée sur la carte de visite en compagnie de Shy et Ooliah. Je frappai à la porte et l'infirmier m'ouvrit.

– Ah, c'est vous ! Entrez !

L'intérieur était assez grand, mais c'était normal, il était humain et j'étais beaucoup plus petit que lui. C'était une maison assez chic avec de nombreuses peintures abstraites affichées au mur, il devait être amateur d'art abstrait. Le mobilier était moderne et tout respirait la propreté. Il nous accompagna au salon, nous invita à nous asseoir et quitta la pièce pour revenir avec des bouteilles diverses.

– Quelque chose à boire ? Un soda, un jus de fruit ?

– Non merci. Dis-je.

Il se servit un verre de thé glacé et s'assit en face de moi.

– Racontez-moi tout. Dit-il.

– Accrochez-vous à votre fauteuil alors. Dis-je.

Je lui racontai alors tout ce que Xeric m'avait dit sur son compte, ainsi que l'histoire de la fausse religion. Il avait poussé quelques petites exclamations à ce moment, mais rien de très dérangeant. Je lui racontai aussi l'aveu d'Eggman, avec la diffusion de l'enregistrement à l'appui. A la fin de mon récit, il ne paraissait pas choqué.

– Ça explique des tas de choses ! Moi-même je finissais par n'y croire qu'à moitié.

– Ah bon ?

– Je suis un scientifique. J'ai étudié la physique, la mécanique, beaucoup de choses, et je sais qu'il est scientifiquement impossible d'accomplir ce qu'a fait Flaguia. De même qu'il est normalement impossible de se téléporter.

– Pour ça je peux le prouver…

– Oh je vous fais confiance ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je pense qu'il faudra aller voir le juge dès demain et lui raconter tout ça.

– Quoi ? Vous êtes fous ? Le juge ? Lui raconter cette histoire ? On sera condamnés au portail !

– Justement ! Cet Eggman vous connaît, non ?

– Oui, mais rien ne dit qu'il est présent lorsque les gens arrivent du portail !

– Nous verrons bien ! A mon avis il faudra le convaincre qu'il sera possible d'avancer des preuves plus tangibles que cet enregistrement.

– Comment ? Vous voudriez que je retourne là-bas et que je le convainque de m'accompagner jusqu'ici pour dire toute la vérité ? Il ne voudra jamais !

– Il a une dette envers Xeric, non ? Si vous faisiez jouer cet argument, il serait peut-être enclin à vous aider.

– Bon, je veux bien essayer, mais je ne connais pas bien Eggman, je sais qu'il est capable des pires horreurs comme enlever des nouveau-nés et leur faire subir des injections diverses avant de les cybernétiser… Mais je ne sais vraiment pas s'il acceptera aussi facilement…

– Alors c'est bon ! Rendez-vous demain devant le tribunal.

– Très bien.

Je me levai et marchai vers la sortie.

– A demain, Dive. Souhaitons-nous bonne chance.

– On a intérêt ! A demain…

Ooliah, Shy et moi sortîmes de la maison. Ooliah attendit que l'infirmier ait fermé sa porte pour faire des commentaires.

– Pourquoi as-tu accepté Dive ? Tu auras des problèmes !

– Pas forcément Ooliah… Et puis c'est le seul plan qu'on ait ! On ferait d'une pierre deux coups : On sort Xeric de sa prison en informant toute la population du mensonge auquel ils ont cru pendant des siècles !

– J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais !

– Moi aussi, Ooliah…

Shy tira sur mon gilet.

– Il faudra que je retienne quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce soir nous allons revenir au château et vous y resterez, j'irai seul chez Eggman ! Je ne veux pas vous embarquer là-dedans.

– Mais…

– Non Ooliah, c'est à cause de moi que Xeric est en prison, si la machine avait mieux fonctionné on aurait pas eu à aller vous sauver, je n'aurais pas été blessé par ce Spike, et…

– Tu ne vas pas culpabiliser aussi ! S'exclama Ooliah.

– Je ne culpabilise pas, je constate ! Et pas de discussion, j'irai seul…

– D'accord. Dirent-ils en chœur, avec un ton de désapprobation.

– Maintenant partons.

J'activai le téléporteur qui nous ramena tous trois au château.

 _ **CHAPITRE XIV - Une preuve à fournir.**_

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis seul devant le tribunal de Stallion. C'était un grand bâtiment aux décorations très riches représentant des scènes de grands procès passés, ainsi que des ornements de feuilles, de fleurs et de diverses flores. J'avais vu un tribunal sur Terre à Station Square et il possédait une architecture très différente, il avait plusieurs colonnes avec un fronton décoré. Celui de Stallion ne possédait pas de colonnes, mais de grandes baies de vitraux qui laissaient entrer une lumière colorée dans le hall.

Jack arriva. Nous nous serrâmes la main d'un geste tremblant. Nous étions tous les deux très stressés…

– Vous êtes prêt ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je pris ma respiration et lançai un court soupir pour me donner du courage.

– Oui, allons-y ! Dis-je.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais peur… Peur de ce qui allait arriver lorsque j'allais avouer au juge tout ce que je savais. Peur d'être envoyé au portail, sachant tout ce qu'il signifiait, tout ce que je risquais de perdre. Mais après ce que Xeric venait de faire pour moi, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ça, il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment, le hall était inondé de lumière, les vitraux la rendaient multicolore, mais des lustres brillaient, atténuant énormément cette couleur. Nous vîmes après un petit périple dans les couloirs une porte avec un écriteau indiquant "Bureau du Juge", nous écoutâmes pour voir si nous pouvions entendre des voix, et c'était le cas. Nous devions faire vite, la secrétaire à l'entrée s'était absentée, nous permettant de nous faufiler vite dans le couloir sans être repérés. Nous entrâmes en trombe dans le bureau et surprîmes une conversation entre le juge et une plaignante.

– Comment osez-vous entrer ici de cette façon ? Vous avez rendez-vous ? Vociféra-t-il.

– Euh… Pas vraiment. Dis-je.

– Mais je vous reconnais, vous aviez été condamné à l'exil avec l'autre déchet vivant ! Dit-il avec mépris.

– Ce n'est pas… !

Jack me mit une main sur la bouche et m'empêcha de terminer ma phrase.

– Monsieur le Juge, intervint-il. Pardonnez notre intrusion si hâtive pendant votre travail, mais nous avons des informations à vous fournir de toute urgence, et nous ne pouvons pas attendre d'obtenir un rendez-vous, c'est d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir du peuple de Flaguia.

– Hum… Vous pouvez patienter jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec madame ?

– Bien sûr… répondit calmement Jack.

Nous sortîmes et attendîmes dans le couloir. Jack me prit les épaules et me regarda l'air assez grave.

– Fais attention ! Ne laisse pas tes sentiments pour Xeric venir tout gâcher. Ce Juge est à ce poste depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années et est très orgueilleux ! Et depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que Xeric est très mal vu ici !

– Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Mais jamais personne ne l'avait insulté de la sorte, pas même Spike the Echidna.

– Tu tiens à lui, on dirait…

– Oui… On se complète… il a une grande intelligence mais ne peut pas la mettre en pratique, alors je m'en charge, de plus j'ai fabriqué pas mal de gadgets avant de le rencontrer qui nous ont servi à plusieurs reprise… Et aussi, le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu de réelle éducation et que son comportement envers les autres ne se fait que parce qu'il refuse que les autres vivent le même calvaire que lui le pousse à faire de grandes choses, et comme j'ai été son premier ami, il m'apprécie et fait tout pour m'aider, la preuve : il m'a sauvé la vie.

– Xeric a eu de la chance de t'avoir, après son procès tu as été le seul à ne pas le considérer comme un monstre, c'est très courageux de ta part et très généreux. Maintenant il fait tout son possible pour essayer d'aider ses amis, quitte à se mettre dans le pétrin…

Je méditai alors sur cette conversation. Xeric n'avait eu que des connaissances brutes, et pas d'éducation à proprement parlée, il avait donc construit son comportement sur le mien et celui de Shy et Ooliah… Je repensai à son attitude habituelle : il ne riait jamais, avait un sourire timide et le regard mélancolique, il est vrai que lorsque l'on a tué la première personne qu'on a rencontrée puis tué la personne qui nous a mis au monde, cela devait lui faire un choc, son passé était très sombre et cela se ressentait sur les expressions de son visage.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et la femme sortit en me jetant un regard noir.

– Je suis à vous messieurs… dit le juge derrière elle

– Je suis Jack Maldry et voici Dive Platypus, monsieur. Dit Jack en entrant

– Asseyez-vous ! Je dois dire que vous avez un sacré culot de débarquer comme vous l'avez fait… De plus vous dite que vos informations sont importantes pour l'avenir de Flaguia ? Mais comment pourrais-je vous croire ?

– Attendez d'avoir entendu l'histoire… dis-je sèchement.

– Je vous écoute. Répondit-il.

– Monsieur. Interrompit Jack. Je dois vous prévenir, l'histoire en question est difficile à croire, même moi j'ai eu du mal à réaliser…

– Mais allez-y, on ne va pas y passer notre journée !

De toute évidence, cet homme n'était pas intéressé… Nous étions sans doute pour lui que de pauvres imbéciles qui racontent des imbécilités pour faire parler d'eux…

Je racontai alors l'histoire de Xeric, et les conclusions qu'il avait tirées du récit que j'avais fait de l'histoire de Flaguia, puis poursuivit ma narration jusqu'à l'entretien, le tout en passant l'enregistrement d'Eggman.

– Savez-vous que vous risquez une grave sanction, messieurs ? Dit-il de façon menaçante. Vous êtes à l'encontre de Flaguia et vous devriez être condamnés au portail. Mais comme beaucoup de gens commencent à douter de la religion, je vous laisserai une chance amener des preuves plus importantes qu'un simple enregistrement audio… Si vous n'êtes pas capable de prouver réellement ce que vous avancez d'ici une semaine, alors vous serez perdus. Sortez d'ici maintenant !

Nous sortîmes précipitamment du bureau et du tribunal. Sur le bas des marches, je m'arrêtai et pensai à la proposition du juge. Il avait laissé le bénéfice du doute, ce qui montrait qu'il a accordé une part de crédit à notre histoire, cependant, le juge étant très attaché à cette religion, il devait espérer que je ne puisse pas prouver tout ça.

– C'est bien notre veine ! Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour démontrer que votre thèse est vraie ? Me demanda Jack.

– Je ne sais pas…

Les idées se bousculaient dans ma tête quand l'une me revint à l'esprit : celle qu'Ooliah m'avait suggérée. J'allais avoir besoin d'Eggman lui-même pour m'aider ! Mais comment le convaincre de me suivre sur Flaguia ? Ce ne serait pas facile, à moins de faire jouer sa dette envers Xeric, et puis de toute façon, je ne lui laisserais pas le choix… Il faudrait bien qu'il vienne, et habillé en Flaguia, de manière à montrer en public à toute la population qu'il n'était pas un Dieu, qu'il avait menti, et qu'il libérait le peuple de toutes ces lois stupides qu'il avait instaurées. J'allais avoir besoin d'aide, mais Ooliah et Shy étaient trop vulnérables…

– J'ai une idée ! M'exclamai-je.

– Laquelle ?

– Je ne peux… Désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire ! Mais merci de m'avoir aidé…

– Quoi, c'est tout ?

– Oui, désolé, mais le temps joue contre nous, je dois partir !

– Alors, au revoir Dive, et bonne chance pour tout ça.

– Au revoir, et surtout ne parle à personne de toute cette histoire !

– Aucun risque…

Je m'éloignai puis appuyai sur le bouton du téléporteur qui me ramena au château où m'attendait Ooliah. Shy devait être parti dormir un peu.

– Alors ? Demanda Ooliah.

– J'ai une semaine pour prouver que la religion est une imposture…

– Une semaine seulement ? Mais comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

– Je vais aller voir Eggman ! Mais j'irai seul, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de nous ?

– Oui, et ça poserait un problème pour le retour, il faut qu'on soit trois au maximum, or si vous venez, ça fera quatre avec Eggman, et je ne peux pas demander à un seul d'entre vous de m'accompagner, Shy est trop vulnérable, et toi tu dois veiller sur lui, tu es un peu une mère pour lui maintenant…

– Je comprends, j'espère que ça ira ! Mais tu vas avoir besoin d'aide…

Je me mis en place dans le téléporteur.

– Je sais, et je sais déjà à qui faire appel !

J'appuyai sur le bouton en levant le pouce de l'autre main pour dire "Tout ira bien". Et je me retrouvai à Station Square.

 _ **CHAPITRE XV - Une aide précieuse.**_

Il fallait que je trouve Sonic, pour qu'il m'aide à convaincre Eggman, ou sinon le forcer à venir avec moi sur Flaguia, mais je ne me souvenais plus où il nous avait dit qu'on pouvait le trouver.

Je parcourus les rues de la ville, à l'aventure, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, je passai devant la mairie, le marchand de hamburger, l'apothicaire, Twinkle Park, l'hôtel… Devant la gare, je parvins à entendre la voix d'une hôtesse qui annonçait le départ d'un train, et le nom du lieu m'étais familier, mais je ne l'entendis pas assez. Je décidai donc d'entrer à l'intérieur et la voix retentit de nouveau : "Le train à destination des Mystic Ruins va partir dans un instant."

Les Mystic Ruins ! C'est là que Sonic se trouvait, et il fallait que j'y aille ! J'achetai donc rapidement un ticket pour sauter dans le train qui se préparer à quitter la gare de Station Square.

En quittant la gare, le train s'engagea dans une sorte tube en verre, duquel on pouvait voir le casino, puis il continua sa route, en traversant un estuaire, puis des paysages vallonnés, et enfin pénétra dans un tunnel creusé dans une montagne. Pendant trente bonnes minutes, le train avançait dans l'obscurité du tunnel et ressortit enfin sur un grand pont, laissant voir un paysage magnifique : un gouffre escarpé avec une cascade tout au fond, formant une mare encaissée, une petite rivière serpentait et se jetait dans la mer, de l'autre côté du pont, devant le train, la gare des Mystic Ruins, toute de bois, se tenait là, je ne savais comment, car elle était curieusement construite. En contrebas, on pouvait voir une sorte de moulin, mais qui ressemblait plus à un atelier isolé au sommet d'une petite colline qui surplombait la mer. On pouvait voir quelques personnes, sans doute les membres d'une expédition, qui observaient l'endroit, il y avait même une cabane de bois.

Mon regard fut attiré par une petite silhouette bleue, assise sous un palmier. "Sonic !" Pensai-je alors.

Le train s'arrêta et je descendis rapidement les marches qui du quai menaient à la terre ferme. Je courus alors vers Sonic.

– Sonic ! Criai-je.

Il se retourna et me regarda, je m'arrêtai devant lui.

– Salut ! Dit-il.

– Salut, je suis un ami de Xeric, tu te souviens ? Demandai-je.

– Oui ! Alors comment il va ?

– Justement, je viens te voir pour ça… On a eu quelques… problèmes sur Flaguia, et j'ai été gravement blessé, et Xeric a été obligé de se montrer au grand jour malgré sa condamnation à l'exil.

– Aïe ! Mais alors il est en prison ?

– Oui, et je ne pourrais le faire sortir que si je peux prouver au juge que Eggman est vraiment Flaguia !

– Ah ouais, je me rappelle toute cette histoire ! Mais comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

– Je pensais essayer de convaincre Eggman à me suivre sur Flaguia pour tout avouer…

– Hola ! T'es bien téméraire ! Tu sais qu'Eggman ne va pas se laisser convaincre facilement j'espère ?

– Ben… non… Mais comme il doit la vie à Xeric, je pensais que j'aurais pu faire jouer cet argument…

– Euh, Eggman, ce n'est pas le genre à se laisser attendrir par ce genre de choses…

– Justement, s'il ne veut pas, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le forcer à venir ! Il doit avouer, sinon Xeric est perdu !

– Mais d'après ton histoire là… si Eggman avoue, la population va être un peu… enfin, ça va être le bordel !

– J'imagine, mais au moins ils ouvriront un peu plus leurs yeux ! Ces gens sont complètement aveugles, ils ont des lois stupides que même moi, j'ai su braver sans qu'il ne se passe rien ! Et de toute manière, je ne pourrais pas vivre en étant le seul à savoir ça lors que tous ces abrutis continuent à vivre dans le vague !

– OK ! OK ! T'as gagné, on va t'aider !

Il sortit un talkie-walkie.

– Tails ? Dit-il dans l'appareil.

– Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Résonna la voix du jeune renard.

– Je crois qu'on est encore partis pour l'aventure !

– Chouette ! Mais pourquoi ?

– Tu te rappelles le type qui m'a sauvé l'autre fois à Station Square ?

– Le hérisson vert ? Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

– Euh… Xerix je crois !

– Non, c'est Xeric. Intervins-je.

– Xeric ! Corrigea Sonic.

– Ah oui ! Et bien quoi, il a besoin de nous ?

– T'as tout bon !

– Alors j'arrive !

Tails arriva en volant quelques instants plus tard, il avait le visage noirci par endroits.

– Désolé… dit-il. J'étais en train de travailler sur le Tornado 2, depuis la fois où on a attaqué l'Egg Carrier il est en piteux état !

– L'Egg Carrier ? Demandai-je. Une machine d'Eggman ?

– Oui. Répondit Sonic. Un vaisseau gigantesque, mais on a réussi à le démolir. Dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

– Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Tails.

– Xeric est emprisonné parce qu'il est passé outre sa condamnation à l'exil pour me sauver, et le seul moyen de le sortir de là c'est de prouver qu'Eggman est derrière toute la religion qui domine sur ma planète !

– Ouhlà, ça ne va pas être facile ça ! Mais comment tu comptes faire ? Convaincre Eggman d'aller avec toi ? Demanda Tails.

– Ben euh… oui.

– Tu vas avoir du mal ! Dit-il.

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Intervint Sonic. Mais il est convaincu que ça aidera la population à ouvrir les yeux et à se démarquer de la religion.

– Je sais que mon plan est un peu fou, mais je suis prêt à tout pour aider Xeric, il m'a sauvé la vie en risquant la sienne, je lui dois bien ça !

– OK OK ! On va t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas, il faudra que tu infiltres le QG d'Eggman, c'est là qu'on va t'aider, mais pour le convaincre, tu devras agir seul. Dit Sonic.

– Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a des chances qu'Eggman accepte ? Demanda Tails.

– La dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontré, Xeric avait l'occasion d'en finir une fois pour toutes, et il l'a quand même laissé vivre, je pense que ce n'est pas rien, ça peut faire pencher la balance.

– Tu sais malgré le nombre de fois qu'Eggman a failli mourir de nos mains, à Tails et moi, ça l'a pas empêché de continuer à essayer de nous tuer pour qu'on ne l'empêche plus de conquérir le monde.

Je réfléchis un instant. Sonic avait raison, il y avait très peu de chances qu'Eggman veuille bien aller avec moi sur Flaguia, mais il fallait que j'essaye ! Même si pour ça j'allais avoir à me battre !

– Je m'en fiche ! Il faut que j'essaye ! Dis-je précipitamment.

– OK ! C'est parti !

 _ **CHAPITRE XVI - Infiltration aisée.**_

Nous prîmes tous trois le train pour Station Square. De retour en ville, nous rejoignîmes le quartier sombre dominé par Eggman.

Cet endroit ne changeait pas, l'ambiance était toujours la même… Les immeubles étaient délabrés, des robots patrouillaient de temps en temps, et un climat tendu s'installait dès qu'on passait les grilles menant à ce quartier.

Connaissant bien l'endroit, il ne nous fut pas difficile de trouver l'immeuble moderne qui servait de QG à Eggman. Le seul bâtiment qui était encore entretenu…

– Bon, alors, comment on s'y prend ? Demanda Sonic.

– Je pensais à nous faire capturer, mais on risque d'avoir des imprévus par cette méthode. Dit Tails.

– Et si on se contentait de monter et de parler à Eggman ? Proposai-je.

Une pause.

– C'est une solution, en effet… Dit Sonic d'un air dubitatif.

– Euh, ce n'est pas bête, mais tu comptes éviter les robots de quelle façon ? Parce que si tu débarques en cassant tout, je ne suis pas vraiment certain qu'Eggman se laisse convaincre… Renchérit Tails.

– Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Vous n'avez rien pour les neutraliser sans faire de grabuge ? Demandai-je.

– Bien… Sonic avait un oncle qui utilisait des projectiles qui neutralisait les robots, mais je crois que c'était définitif, il était impossible de les faire refonctionner… Dit Tails.

– Ce vieil Oncle Chuck ! Dit Sonic en souriant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

– Il a été cybernétisé. Dit Sonic, maussade. Mais ça fait des années, j'avais 5 ans à l'époque !

– Eggman utilise donc cette technique depuis si longtemps ? Mais il doit tant la maîtriser qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de dysfonctionnements ! M'exclamai-je.

– Oh tu sais, les machines d'Eggman ne sont jamais fiables à 100 % il a toujours fait des erreurs car il est toujours trop pressé de finir ! Dit Tails.

– Bon, alors, on parle mais on n'a toujours pas de solution ! On fait quoi ? S'impatienta Sonic.

– Et si on improvisait ? Proposai-je.

Ils hésitèrent, pensant qu'on risquerait beaucoup à foncer dans le tas, ou qu'on perdrait beaucoup de temps à se cacher et à avancer à pas de velours. Finalement, la conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même :

– Je crois qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix. Concéda Tails.

– Alors on rentre et on verra bien ? Dit Sonic.

Tails acquiesça en hochant la tête.

– J'adore aller à l'aventure ! Plaisanta Sonic.

– Alors on y va ? Demandai-je.

– On y va ! Dirent Sonic et Tails en chœur.

Nous rentrâmes alors dans le QG de cette crapule d'Eggman. A notre grande surprise, il était désert. Pas âme qui vive — même si un robot n'a pas d'âme.

Nous commençâmes à monter les escaliers quand un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre au-dessus de nous. Nous nous cachâmes comme nous pûmes. Tails vola silencieusement au-dessus des marches, je m'accrochai adroitement sur le côté de l'escalier, risquant une chute désastreuse à tout moment, tandis que Sonic restait où il se trouvait.

– Sonic, cache-toi ! Lui chuchota Tails.

– Hey, pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser avec des tas de ferraille ! Protesta-t-il.

– On est là pour convaincre Eggman de m'aider, pas pour démolir ses robots ! Dis-je.

– Bon d'accord ! Céda-t-il.

Il descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse pour se cacher dans le hall — vu sa vitesse ça ne devait pas lui poser de problème de monter et descendre à répétition.

Le robot passa sans nous repérer et nous pûmes continuer notre ascension dans la plus grande discrétion.

Aucun robot ne revint déranger notre progression.

– Ce n'est pas normal ! Se méfia Sonic. Il y a toujours un tas de robots en patrouille dans le bâtiment quand on vient d'habitude et là il n'y a personne, ça me dit rien de bon !

– On verra bien. Dis-je, de toute façon si on est repéré, on sera cueilli un peu plus tard, et si on se retrouve face à Eggman, on pourra lui demander de nous aider ! Dis-je, indifférent.

– Ça me fait penser qu'Eggman refusera de t'aider si nous demandons son aide. Dit Tails. Il faut que ce soit toi qui te charge de la demande…

– Quoi ? Vous allez me laisser ?

– Mais non ! On restera à bonne distance au cas où il y ait un problème, mais on est là pour t'aider à infiltrer ce QG, et finalement c'est plus facile qu'on ne le croyait. Dit Sonic.

– OK ! Ça me va… Dis-je, peu convaincu.

Après quelques étages, nous parvînmes à la porte qui menait au couloir d'Eggman. Sonic et Tails firent demi-tour pour se cacher un peu plus loin.

– Bonne chance ! M'encouragèrent-ils.

J'ouvris la porte précautionneusement. Le couloir était aussi vide que le reste du bâtiment. Je me campai devant l'entrée de la pièce où Xeric et moi avions rencontré Eggman auparavant, et entrai en silence…

A l'intérieur, Eggman était là, mais avec lui, une dizaine… ou plutôt une cinquantaine de robots. Mon silence paya, car aucun d'entre eux ne s'aperçut de ma présence.

Ce gros balourd était en train de faire une sorte de briefing à propos de la destruction de Station Square, que ses robots devraient tous attaquer la ville dans trois jours, et bla bla bla… je finis par ne plus écouter, car il rajoutait sans arrêt des allusions à Sonic qui déjouait ses plans sans arrêt avec une voix haineuse. Puis il déblatérait en disant encore et encore que cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter.

Finalement son groupe de robot, sortit et je me trouvais seul dans la pièce avec Eggman. Je me levai et finis par l'interpeller.

– On se retrouve !

Il se retourna dans un sursaut.

– Toi !

Son visage arborait une expression de haine profonde. Apparemment il n'avait pas apprécié la dernière conversation que j'avais eue avec lui.

– Oui, moi ! Salut !

– Attends que je te réduise en miettes, sale morveux !

– Hé, du calme ! Je ne viens pas pour me battre !

– Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? Et où est ton ami si obéissant ? Railla-t-il.

– Mon ami, si "obéissant" comme tu dis, est en prison, et le seul moyen de le faire sortir, c'est de prouver que toute la religion que tu as instaurée sur ma planète n'est que bêtises !

– Ah, tu viens donc me demander de l'aide ? AH AH AH AH AH AH ! Petit imbécile ! Tu ne sais pas que la seule aide que j'apporte, elle est pour moi ?

– Justement si ! Mais souviens-toi de notre dernière rencontre… Si je me souviens bien, j'allais te transpercer la gorge, et Xeric a préféré te garder en vie.

– Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui veut mon aide, c'est toi ! Et de toute façon, je ne lui en apporterai pas !

– Tu préfères que je recommence peut-être ?

– L'autre fois, tu étais accompagné, c'est grâce à ce petit ourson imbécile que tu as pris le dessus, cette fois-ci, tu es seul…

– Ça, tu n'en sais rien ! Et la haine que j'ai envers toi suffira à me faire prendre le dessus !

– Hum… Essaye pour voir !

– Je t'ai dit que non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça !

– Alors tu vas mourir !

Il appuya sur un bouton et attendit que ses robots entrent, mais à la place des machines, ce furent Sonic et Tails qui rentrèrent !

– Non ! Pas encore vous !

– Bah, si, tête d'œuf ! Encore nous ! Hé hé ! Rit Sonic.

– Tu veux que je leur parle du petit discours que tu as fait à tes robots ? Menaçai-je.

– Non ! Je t'en supplie, non !

– Alors viens avec moi sur Flaguia, et avoue en public que la religion que tu y as créée n'est en fait qu'un plan pour grossir tes rangs !

– Jamais !

– D'accord !

Puis je me tournai vers Sonic et Tails.

– Dans trois jours…

– NON ! Coupa Eggman ! D'accord, je viens avec toi ! Mais ne leur dis rien s'il te plaît !

– Alors on s'en va ! Dis-je d'un air supérieur.

Avant de nous téléporter jusqu'au château, je fis des au revoir à Sonic et Tails, puis leur chuchotais à l'oreille les plans d'Eggman en ce qui concernait Station Square. Eggman avait pris sa tenue de Flaguia, cette tenue, qui pour nous faisait partie d'une très lointaine histoire alors qu'elle nous était en fait contemporaine. J'étais assez ému de voir ce vêtement pour de vrai, car même s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, j'avais grandi dans une culture imprégnée par cette religion.

J'appuyai sur le bouton de ma commande de téléportation, et nous fûmes au château en une fraction de seconde.

– Maintenant, allons à Stallion, je suis sûr que ton histoire va beaucoup plaire aux gens.

 _ **CHAPITRE XVII - Xeric innocenté.**_

J'étais si près du but, je n'avais qu'à programmer ma télécommande pour me retrouver devant la porte du bureau du juge et tout lui démontrer. Cependant, j'étais réticent. Qu'allaient penser les gens ? Allaient-ils me croire ? Cela allait bouleverser tous les esprits de la planète, et je me demandais si ça n'allait pas provoquer de problèmes.

De toute façon, plus possible de reculer. Eggman était là, avec son costume et il était trop tard pour renoncer, de plus la vie de Xeric en dépendait.

Eggman enfila son costume pendant que je programmai la télécommande puis appuyai sur le bouton pour nous téléporter devant la porte du bureau du juge. En un instant, ce fut fait et je n'avais plus qu'à frapper à la porte.

Ce que je fis sans plus attendre… Je tambourinai frénétiquement à la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Le juge se tenait là en me regardant, puis jeta un regard à Eggman, puis réalisant qui il était, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis se mit à trembloter.

– En… Entrez. Bégaya-t-il.

– Alors vous me croyez ? Demandai-je.

– Bien… Je… je crois.

– Eggman, racontez-lui tout ! Dis-je.

Eggman raconta tout ce que je savais déjà au juge dont l'expression passait de la timidité au choc profond, puis à une certaine colère. Eggman paraissait étonnamment honteux, comme un enfant qu'on allait gronder. Ce spectacle était très déroutant. L'homme cruel qu'il était montrait un signe de regret et de honte. Probablement avait-il fini par se mettre à la place du juge, imaginant ce que pouvait ressentir un peuple croyant en apprenant que leur religion était un pur mensonge.

Le juge ne trouva rien à dire. Il prit son téléphone et tapa un numéro.

– Allô ? Oui, c'est moi… J'ai besoin de faire installer un écran géant dans toutes les villes du monde et qu'on interrompe les programmes de télévision à partir de 15 h ! … Quoi ? … Non, c'est très important ! … D'accord… Je vous remercie… Au revoir monsieur.

– Qui était-ce ? Demandai-je.

– Le président du conseil général de la planète, celui qui s'occupe de contacter les dirigeants de chaque pays, moi je dirige Eslon, j'ai donc le pouvoir de lui demander ce genre de choses.

Il devait expliquer tout ça à Eggman puisque je connaissais déjà le système politique de notre planète. Flaguia — ou plutôt Eggman — avait nommé des dirigeants pour chaque pays de la planète, et ce poste de dirigeant se transmettait de père en fils. Cela avait d'ailleurs parfois provoqué de gros problèmes tels que des guerres ou des tensions, car le dirigeant ne représente pas le peuple puisque ce dernier ne pouvait pas désigner ses dirigeants. En effet, les dirigeants flaguiens ne gouvernaient qu'avec leurs propres ambitions. Il fut créé plus tard un conseil général, qui était en fait un gouvernement commun à tous les pays. Le président de ce conseil était élu par les dirigeants, puis il nommait des ministres et ces ministres, ainsi que les dirigeants élisaient l'assemblée générale de Flaguia. Le peuple n'avait aucune influence sur la politique. A Station Square, j'avais aperçu des affiches de publicité qui appelait le peuple à voter pour leur président. En y réfléchissant bien il s'agissait d'un meilleur système, puisque les gens votant, le gouvernement devenait plus proche du peuple, ce qui était rarement le cas sur Flaguia.

Le juge expliqua qu'Eggman allait faire un discours télévisé où il avouerait toute la supercherie.

– Monsieur… M'hasardai-je. Vous ne pensez pas que cette révélation pourrait causer de graves problèmes ?

– Bien sûr, mais il s'agit d'un cas d'extrême gravité, nous devons en avertir notre peuple… Quel qu'en soit le prix !

– Alors vous me croyez ? Demandai-je.

– Oui, la preuve vivante est avec vous ! Comment ne pas vous croire à présent ?

– Oui… C'est juste que… Je pensais que ça serait plus dur à avaler pour vous…

– Vous m'avez déjà raconté l'histoire de manière convaincante… De plus, tout le monde commence à douter sérieusement de tout ça, moi y compris.

– Alors pourquoi continuiez vous à condamner au portail ?

– C'est mon métier ! Je ne fais que mon travail, même si je ne suis pas d'accord, il s'agit de la loi, et mon travail m'interdit de passer outre la loi ! … Le fait est que maintenant j'ai la confirmation de votre histoire, et dans deux heures, toute la planète saura. Je m'en vais faire libérer votre ami de ce pas, il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait…

Il sortit en me laissant seul avec Eggman.

– Je crois qu'on est presque quittes. Dis-je. Mais je pense que mon peuple ne voudra pas vous laisser partir comme ça.

– Si ton peuple ne me laisse pas partir, je reviendrai à la tête de mon armée et détruirai tout sur mon passage !

– Euh, si vous ne partez pas, vous ne pourrez pas rejoindre votre armée…

– Je partirai, de gré ou de force ! J'ai une planète Terre à conquérir !

– Oui, si Sonic vous en laisse l'occasion ! Dis-je en pouffant de rire.

– Je ne te laisserai pas te moquer de moi !

Il leva la main pour me frapper mais un bras cybernétique l'arrêta dans sa course.

– Xeric ! Criai-je.

Le juge et lui étaient entrés juste au moment où Eggman finissait sa phrase.

– Eggman, je t'ai laissé en vie la dernière fois, ne m'oblige pas à faire le contraire cette fois-ci ! Dit Xeric.

– Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Le défia Eggman.

– Tout à fait ! Mes lasers sont redoutables, et c'est à cause de toi que je les ai ! Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je retourne tes propres armes contre toi ?

Eggman fulmina mais se tut. Le juge conclut.

– Bien ! Monsieur Xeric, vous êtes innocenté, nous laisserons le choix au peuple de la sanction à prendre contre celui qui a généré tout ce mensonge. Vous ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Eggman.

– Je vous l'avais dit. Dis-je.

– Attendez, monsieur le juge. Intervint Xeric. Je ne veux pas prendre sa défense, loin de moi cette idée. Mais malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, il ne dépend pas des lois de cette planète…

– Nous verrons cela ! Le peuple en décidera cet après-midi ! Nous nous reverrons dans deux heures ! En attendant, emmenez cet homme en cellule. Dit-il en désignant Eggman.

– Je vous interdis de m'enfermer ! Se défendit-il.

– Eggman ! Si tu ne veux pas te faire brûler au rayon rouge, tu ferais mieux d'obéir au gentil monsieur ! Dit Xeric sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Encore une fois, Eggman fulmina mais se tut. Il suivit le juge, et nous sortîmes du tribunal avec Xeric, enfin libre.

 _ **CHAPITRE XVIII - La vérité au peuple Flaguien.**_

Deux heures plus tard, nous nous trouvions sur un balcon du tribunal qui surplombait la plus grande place de la ville. Un micro et des caméras étaient braqués sur Eggman, qui commença son discours, habillé en Flaguia. Un grand écran était disposé à l'opposé afin que tout le monde puisse avoir une vue correcte de l'homme qui les avait trompés pendant des siècles. Les regards étaient tous stupéfaits. Les gens semblaient se demander comment il était possible que Flaguia soit là. Certains le regardaient d'un air extasié, comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition divine — quoique c'était le cas pour eux —, d'autres regardaient d'un air d'incompréhension.

Eggman commença son discours.

– Cher peuple de Flaguia, je vous apparais pour vous faire part d'une information importante. Ce hérisson vert à côté de moi vient d'être intercepté alors qu'il s'apprêtait à détruire votre monde !

Incroyable ! Après les menaces que je lui avais faites, il osait mentir à mon propos et en public ! Le juge s'avança brusquement pendant que la foule poussait des "Oooh" d'indignation.

– Ceci est faux, chers concitoyens, ce hérisson vert, n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait il y a quelques mois ! C'est justement cet homme, qui en est responsable !

Je pris Eggman à part pendant que le juge parlait.

– Tu ferais mieux de raconter la vérité sinon je te jure que non seulement tu ne partiras jamais d'ici, mais en plus tu te retrouveras carbonisé !

Le juge termina sa phrase, et Eggman s'avança de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il raconta les plans qu'il préparait sur Terre pour la conquérir, afin d'en venir à moi, pourquoi avais-je un bras cybernétique, et pourquoi je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Il finit ensuite par tout révéler au sujet de la religion : il avait découvert Flaguia lors d'une exploration de planètes, et ce fut la seul à être habitée. Afin de trouver des gens à cybernétiser, il est retourné sur Terre, a fabriqué un portail temporel et téléportateur, puis a remonté le temps sur Flaguia pour impressionner la foule, et ainsi créer la religion de Flaguia et les lois qui allaient avec.

Les gens étaient stupéfaits. Certains criaient qu'il était un imposteur et hurlaient au scandale, d'autres dirent qu'ils s'en doutaient, que cela expliquait plein de choses. Plus personne ne semblait savoir que penser. Je décidai de m'avancer jusqu'au micro.

– Peuple de Flaguia… Je voudrais m'excuser devant vous pour les morts que j'ai causés ici, pour tout ce qui s'est passé, à l'époque, je ne savais pas pourquoi mes lasers se déclenchaient ni comment les maîtriser, tout ça à cause de lui et de ses machines défaillantes. Mais j'ai rencontré Dive, qui a accepté de m'aider, et qui est devenu aujourd'hui mon meilleur ami. Grâce à lui, j'ai su mesurer mes forces, j'ai appris énormément de choses sur la vie ici…

Je tournai la tête vers Dive qui avaient les larmes aux yeux. Je continuai mon discours pour leur expliquer réellement quel genre d'homme était Eggman.

– Quant à lui, ce faux dieu. Il s'appelle en fait Eggman. Sur Terre, c'est un tyran capable des pires choses ! C'est parce que je l'ai laissé en vie qu'il est ici pour vous parler, mais moi, comme Dive, et comme beaucoup d'autres sur Terre et ici, avaient des milliers de raisons de le tuer. Et j'ai préféré le laisser vivre, parce que je ne voulais plus être responsable ou même complice de meurtres…

– Mais aujourd'hui, coupa le juge, vous avez la possibilité de décider de son sort !

"Tuons-le" disaient certains. "Menteurs" criaient d'autres. Les avis étaient partagés. Dive s'adressa au juge.

– Excusez-moi, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser repartir sur Terre, je pense qu'une surprise l'attend. Croyez-moi, il aura sa punition ! Et le peuple est tellement divisé que vous n'obtiendrez jamais de sentence.

– Vous avez raison ! Mais je vais quand même faire croire au peuple qu'il va être puni.

Il se tourna vers le micro.

– Mesdames et messieurs, après délibération, nous avons finalement décidé de le condamner à une peine de prison à perpétuité. Vos avis étant trop partagés pour parvenir à une conclusion, nous avons préféré prendre les mesures nécessaires ! Merci de votre attention !

Puis nous rentrâmes dans le tribunal.

– Xeric ! Appela Dive. Retournons au château et ramenons Eggman chez lui. Tout ça sera enfin terminé !

– Tu as raison.

Je me tournai vers le juge.

– Merci beaucoup monsieur le juge. Maintenant tout le monde connaît la vérité, et il est temps que la planète Flaguia connaisse une nouvelle ère. Il va falloir changer les lois et les institutions, permettre au peuple de s'exprimer, changer tout ce qui était mauvais dans cette religion.

– Vous avez raison, je vais faire réunir le conseil général de Flaguia… Et nous prendrons les dispositions nécessaires. Et c'est moi qui vous remercie… Dit-il en souriant.

– Au revoir. Dis-je.

Dive appuya sur le bouton et nous fûmes au château.

 _ **CHAPITRE XIX - Une nouvelle ère et un nouvel ennemi.**_

Nous ramenâmes Eggman sur Terre puis revînmes au château ou Ooliah et Shy nous attendaient. Ils nous demandèrent tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début. Dive leur raconta ce qu'il avait fait pendant que j'étais en prison et je leur racontai l'histoire depuis que j'étais sorti.

Au château nous n'avions pas de télévision et nous ne pouvions pas nous informer de l'état politique de la planète. Je partis donc un jour à Stallion et ramenai un poste de télévision au château. A partir de ce moment, nous pûmes savoir ce qui se passait sur la côte.

Le peuple était divisé en deux groupes équitables : ceux qui croyaient toujours en Flaguia, et ceux qui étaient sûr de la véracité de ce qu'avait dit Eggman. Le peuple se déchirait. En attendant, la planète s'appelait toujours Flaguia et les lois n'avaient pas changé. Jusqu'au jour où le président du conseil général fit un discours au monde entier.

Il annonça la fin du conseil. Chaque pays de la planète, qui s'appellerait Flaguia jusqu'à ce qu'autre chose soit trouvé, aurait son propre gouvernement, élu au suffrage universel, afin que ce gouvernement soit plus proche de son peuple. Le conseil n'était pas vraiment dissout, puisqu'il décida tout de même de créer une institution permettant de réunir les gouvernements des pays afin de prendre des décisions sur des événements mondiaux. Les lois changèrent, il était maintenant autorisé de s'étendre au-delà des limites imposées par Flaguia, le portail fut détruit, la justice remaniée, chaque pays pouvait maintenant créer ses propres lois… En bref, tout le système de Flaguia changea.

C'était une nouvelle ère.

Des élections furent alors organisées un peu partout dans le monde et les candidats étaient nombreux. A Stallion, cependant, un seul semblait obtenir l'unanimité. C'était quelqu'un d'assez jeune, un lion à la voix suave. Tout le monde ne jurait que par lui… sauf moi et Shy.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le peuple de Eslon n'avait d'yeux que pour ce lion, mais moi et Shy, nous n'étions pas impressionnés. C'était plutôt curieux. Dive et Ooliah étaient dans un état second chaque fois qu'ils l'entendaient à la télévision, on ne pouvait pas leur parler, on ne pouvait pas les toucher et ils devenaient agressifs chaque fois qu'on parlait mal de ce lion.

C'était très étrange… Je décidai d'aller voir à Eslon et mener ma petite enquête et Shy m'accompagna.

La ville était sale, les gens avaient beaucoup manifesté et des papiers gras, des banderoles et des prospectus jonchaient le sol… Et les rues étaient désertes ! On aurait dit une ville fantôme. Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à une place où le jeune lion faisait tous ses discours. Là des gens se massaient pour l'écouter. Il était sur une scène en train de faire un discours sur un monde gouverné par la violence et la peur, et tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, complètement envoûtés.

Je me plaçai discrètement près de la scène avec Shy à mes côtés en attendant la fin du discours.

Je n'avais pas encore écouté attentivement ce qu'il disait habituellement à la télévision, j'étais trop occupé à me demander pourquoi Dive et Ooliah étaient dans cet état-là quand ils le regardaient. Mais là tout devint clair. Ce lion, qui se faisait appeler Vulcan, faisait des discours qui prônait la violence et la peur, et tout le monde était pour lui. Il les envoûtait par sa voix, par son regard…

A la fin du discours, Vulcan descendit de scène, et je lui bloquai le passage.

– Qui es-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

– Dites-moi plutôt comment vous faites pour que les gens vous adorent alors que vous racontez des choses qui sont totalement à l'encontre de ce qu'ils pensent ?

– Hum, tu ne semble pas touché par mon sortilège toi ! Magnifique, non ? Ma voix suffit à aveugler les gens et les faire croire en moi ! Mais tu ne dois pas venir de cette planète puisque j'avais lancé ça sur le peuple de Flaguia.

– En effet…

– Et moi non plus. Dit Shy derrière.

– Oh là là ! Je suis dans le pétrin, voilà que des petits gamins viennent me faire la leçon ! Ironisa-t-il de façon plus qu'exagérée. Bougez-vous d'ici avant que je ne vous tue tous les deux, personne ne pourra m'en empêcher puisque tout le monde m'adore !

– Tu rêves ! Dis-je.

– Fort bien !

Il fit signe à tout le monde de s'en aller, et la place fut vide en un rien de temps. Il fit un geste de la main et une énergie violette en sortit et décrivit un cercle autour de la place.

– Cette barrière d'énergie empêchera quiconque de nous interrompre ! Dit-il. Tu veux te battre ? Très bien, battons-nous !

Il m'envoya un coup de poing dans le visage qui me fit voler à plusieurs mètres. Je me relevai et avançai vers lui avec toute ma vitesse pour le frapper… Mais il esquiva, ainsi que toutes mes autres attaques.

– Allons, pourquoi te fatiguer ? Tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre ! Moi par contre…

Il fit encore un geste de la main et un flot d'énergie me toucha. La douleur était atroce. Vulcan était plus fort que moi, mais je savais que je pouvais le toucher. Il avait usé de sa magie, je pouvais donc user de mes lasers…

– Tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas te toucher… T'en es bien sûr ?

Mes lasers sortirent soudain et vinrent le toucher au ventre, mais au lieu de le transpercer, il fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin.

– Joli ! Ha ha ha ! Magnifique, mais ça ne suffira pas à m'arrêter !

Il lança de l'énergie à nouveau, puis me roua de coups. J'étais blessé, mais je trouvai la force de lui lancer mes lasers à nouveau, ce qui me laissa le temps de me guérir à l'aide de mes yeux. Il se leva et me regarda, stupéfait.

– Comment… ? C'est impossible ! Tu ne devrais pas me toucher, et encore moins te guérir ! C'est moi le messager du mal, tu ne peux pas avoir autant de pouvoirs !

– Messager du mal ?

– Oh, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Vulcan, le dieu du feu. Mais c'est une appellation un peu abusée. J'obéis en fait à quatre dieux du mal, chacun correspondant à un élément essentiel de la physique : le feu, l'eau, la terre, l'air. Ces Dieux envoient des messagers sur toutes les planètes où le peuple n'arrive pas à se gouverner lui-même, des planètes où le peuple est divisé. C'était le cas ici, et j'ai été envoyé pour gouverner d'abord ce pays, puis la planète toute entière afin d'en faire un sanctuaire pour mon Dieu, Neronus, Dieu du feu.

– Et bien tu n'as plus qu'à repartir, et lever ton sortilège !

– Ah ah ah ! Tu es pitoyable ! Je vais te réduire en cendres !

Mes forces furent décuplées à l'idée que ce frêle lion puisse être une créature divine, et qu'il voulait conquérir la planète que je venais sauver d'Eggman. Je parvins à esquiver chacune de ses attaques et à lui en envoyer d'autres. Ce fut un combat colossal et épuisant, mais je finis par prendre le dessus sur lui.

– Tu ne peux pas gagner ! Dit-il, avec haine. Je suis fait pour dominer ce monde et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

– En attendant, j'ai le dessus sur toi, mon bonhomme !

Je lui envoyai mes lasers dans le visage et il fut blessé gravement. Il pouvait quand même bouger.

– Rhaaaa ! Tu m'as eu ! Je pars, mais tu vas t'en souvenir, je reviendrai plus tôt que tu ne le crois !

Puis il s'envola dans le ciel et disparut dans un tourbillon d'énergie violette. La barrière d'énergie fut dissipée et tout sembla être revenu à la normale.

 _ **CHAPITRE XX - La contre-attaque.**_

Plus personne ne parlait de Vulcan. Les élections eurent lieu le plus normalement du monde et tout se passa sans problèmes pendant plusieurs mois. Le système politique fonctionnait très bien et les gens étaient plus prospères qu'avant, probablement rassurés d'avoir à leur tête quelqu'un qui pense comme eux.

Au château, tout devint routine : Dive bricolait, Ooliah aidait Shy à maîtriser ses pouvoirs psychiques, pendant que je m'entraînais au combat afin d'être prêt pour le retour de Vulcan. Mais d'après son avertissement, je pensais qu'il serait revenu quelques jours après son départ, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'espérais que ses maîtres l'aient détruit pour avoir échoué, mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'il allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

J'avais raison…

Un jour, on le vit à nouveau à la télévision, frais et dispos. Comme à son habitude il fit un discours, mais qui était en fait un message pour moi et Shy, mais cette fois-ci, personne n'était envoûté et Dive ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. En effet, j'avais oublié de tout lui raconter, et il fallut donc lui expliquer.

– Tu vas y aller ? Demanda-t-il.

– Oui, je me suis entraîné pendant des mois pour cette deuxième rencontre !

– Ah, c'était pour ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

– Ben oui ! Je te l'avais dit, non ?

– Euh, en fait je ne m'en souviens plus.

– Bon quoiqu'il en soit j'y retourne, même si c'est le plus puissant de tous les ennemis qu'on ait rencontrés.

– Fait quand même attention. On ne peut pas venir avec toi ?

– Si vous voulez, mais ne vous attendez pas à participer à la bataille ! L'autre fois il avait libéré un champ de force pour que personne n'intervienne ! Il aime les combats singuliers…

– Alors on vient !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Shy se téléporta avec moi et Ooliah avec Dive. Nous allâmes à la place où Vulcan faisait ses habituels discours, et il était là, prêt à se battre, comme s'il m'attendait.

– Te revoilà, hérisson !

– Je m'appelle Xeric !

– Quel joli prénom, tu es prêt à m'affronter ?

– Tout à fait, mais toi, tu es prêt ? La dernière fois il me semble que tu t'étais pris une sacrée raclée !

– Plus que jamais, je vais te montrer.

Il dressa son champ de force à nouveau, puis se dirigea vers moi à une vitesse phénoménale pour me cogner avec une force gigantesque, une force telle que je passai par-dessus le champ de force.

– Alors ça te suffit, t'en veux encore ? Attends je peux te donner bien plus !

Alors qu'il parlait sa voix s'aggrava puis il commença à grandir. Ses muscles grossirent de plus en plus et sa crinière, ainsi que le bout de sa queue, devinrent flammes incandescentes. Ses yeux étaient maintenant noirs et ses iris brillaient d'une lueur puissante, comme de la lave. Il grandit tellement qu'il finit par atteindre une hauteur deux fois supérieure aux plus grands immeubles de la ville.

– Mes maîtres m'ont investi de leurs plus grands pouvoirs afin de détruire cette planète ! Personne ne pourra m'arrêter !

Il donna un coup dans l'immeuble le plus proche qui s'écroula sur plusieurs personnes.

Je courus vers Dive et les autres, qui regardaient le colosse, bouches bées.

– On doit partir, trouver de l'aide ! Il nous faut Sonic !

– D'accord !

– Attendez ! Cria une voix derrière.

Un échidné violet avec des rayures vertes et des pointes sur les chaussures s'approcha.

– Spike ! Tu oses réapparaître après ce que tu as fait ! Dis-je, agressif.

– Au départ je revenais pour essayer de te prendre ton diamant à nouveau. Mais je t'ai vu seul devant lui, prêt à te battre, tu compte faire quoi maintenant pour sauver cette planète ?

– Peu importe, je le ferai sans toi !

– Ecoute, je vis ici moi aussi, et je n'ai pas envie que ce gros machin vienne tout péter sur cette foutue planète !

– Alors vas-y ! Vas te battre contre lui, Monsieur Je-suis-méchant-mais-je-m'accorde-une-petite-trève-pour-avoir-ce-que-je-veux !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Tu as très bien compris ! Tu veux nous aider en espérant récupérer le diamant de Xaos à la fin !

– Pff, bien sûr que non !

Dive me tapota sur l'épaule.

– Je sais qu'il a failli me tuer mais... Je crois qu'on a besoin de toute l'aide possible !

Je soupirai.

– Bon, d'accord ! Mais en attendant on ne doit pas rester là !

– Je suis d'accord.

Nous rejoignîmes le château pendant que Vulcan était en train de réduire la ville à l'état de gravats.

 _ **CHAPITRE XXI - Un plan ambitieux.**_

Nous repartîmes tous à Station Square, moi, Dive, Ooliah, Shy et Spike. Une fois arrivés, nous prîmes le train pour les Mystic Ruins. Nous trouvâmes Sonic et Tails sans mal, et nous leur expliquâmes le problème.

– Tu dis qu'il a grandi d'un coup et qu'il a commencé à tout démolir ? Me demanda Sonic.

– Oui, et je ne crois pas que je pourrais l'affronter tout seul, il est devenu trop fort. La première fois j'ai déjà eu du mal à le battre mais là il m'a mis sur le carreau d'un seul coup avant de se transformer…

– J'admets que là, vous avez vraiment besoin d'un très gros coup de main… Mais euh, qui c'est tout ce monde ?

– Bah il y a Dive et Ooliah que vous connaissez déjà, voici le petit Shy, qu'on a trouvé à Station Square, dans le quartier d'Eggman, et Spike… un ennemi.

– Ex-ennemi ! Corrigea-t-il.

– Je vois… Dit Sonic, dubitatif.

– Je crois que j'ai un plan. Annonça Tails.

– Vas-y Tails. Répondit Sonic.

– Tu te souviens qu'après la venue de Chaos, les Pierres du Chaos ont été éparpillées à travers le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ouais, mais en quoi… Attends, tu comptes les retrouver pour pouvoir les aider ? Mais ça va mettre un temps fou !

– Pas tant que ça, si on se sépare en deux groupe, Xeric et toi, vous êtes super rapides, ça ne posera pas de problèmes !

– Oui, bon, d'accord, mais après on fait quoi ? Demandai-je.

– On va sur Flaguia, et toi et Sonic, vous utiliserez le pouvoir des pierres pour vous transformer.

– Transformer en quoi ?

– Bah, quand Sonic utilise le pouvoir des Pierres du Chaos, il se transforme en Super Sonic, le même Sonic, mais en doré, et beaucoup plus rapide et puissant, je pense que ça devrait avoir le même effet sur toi…

– Après tout, ça a bien marché sur Shadow… Dit Sonic.

– C'est qui, Shadow ?

– C'est une longue histoire… I peine un mois, Shadow a fait son apparition en commettant des méfaits, ce qui m'a causé pas mal d'ennuis, et puis finalement il a dû s'associer avec nous, et Eggman aussi, pour éviter la destruction de la planète. Shadow a utilisé les Pierres du Chaos avec moi pour détruire une base spatiale appelée Colonie ARK qui était la source du problème, mais il s'est sacrifié…

– Oh, désolé.

– Pas grave, on n'était pas super copains… Dit Sonic.

– OK, donc vous croyez que ça suffira pour arrêter Vulcan ? Demanda Dive.

– Bah déjà, d'après ce que vous dites, il a une crinière de feu, on peut peut-être le ralentir avec de l'eau, non ? Proposa Sonic

– Oui pourquoi pas… Et puis on a Shy qui pourrait utiliser ses pouvoir psychiques. Proposai-je.

– Euh, je n'aime mieux pas, Xeric. Répondit l'ourson.

– Ecoute-moi, mon bonhomme. Dis-je sur un ton de compassion. Je sais que tu en es capable, même si c'est difficile, mais il nous faut tout ce qu'on a pour arrêter Vulcan sinon on pourra dire adieu au château…

– D'accord. Dit-il.

– Hey, j'ai une idée ! Interrompit Sonic. Si on demandait à Knuckles de nous aider ? Avec la Master Emerald, on pourra décupler la force des Pierres du Chaos et je pourrais me transformer en Hyper Sonic et Xeric en Hyper Xeric !

– Pas bête, mais tu crois qu'il va accepter comme ça ? Questionna Tails.

– Ah ouais… Bon, je te charge de le convaincre, il faut qu'il nous aide lui aussi, ce serait un super atout dans la bataille !

– OK, donc toi et Xeric, vous allez chercher les Pierres, moi je vais convaincre Knuckles, et les autres restent ici ?

– Oui. Dit Dive. On va essayer de s'entraîner à nous battre, au cas où on en aurait besoin !

– Parfait ! Alors c'est parti ! Dit Sonic.

Tails avait raison, il n'était pas bien difficile de trouver les Pierres du Chaos, en quelques heures, j'en possédais déjà quatre. Je retournai au Mystic Ruins pour voir si Sonic avait les autres…

… Et ça n'était pas le cas, d'ailleurs il n'était pas revenu. Je demandai à Dive de me prévenir si jamais Sonic revenait. Et finalement je finis par trouver les trois Pierres restantes sans aucun signe de Sonic.

Enfin, je reçus un appel d'Dive.

– Xeric, Sonic est là avec des Pierres du Chaos !

– Tu es sûr, j'ai déjà trouvé les sept !

– Bah il y a l'air d'en avoir sept autres !

– Euh, OK j'arrive !

Comment Sonic avait-il pu trouver sept Pierres alors que je les avais toutes sur moi ?

Je revins au Mystic Ruins.

– Ah te voilà, bon, finalement ce ne sont pas les Pierres du Chaos, mais celles-ci sont les Gemmes du Chaos ! Dit Sonic.

– Hein ? Mais alors…

– Attends, je t'explique… J'avais oublié de les mentionner en parlant de Knuckles et de la Master Emerald. En fait il faut pouvoir se transformer en Super Quelque-chose avant de pouvoir utiliser les Gemmes. C'est grâce à elles qu'on peut utiliser la Master Emerald afin de se transformer en Hyper Quelque-chose !

– Ah, d'accord ! C'est génial, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir facilement vaincre Vulcan avec tout ça !

– C'est vous qui voulez utiliser ma Master Emerald ? Résonna une voix derrière nous.

– Knuckles ! Dit Sonic. Comment ça va, tête de piaf ?

– Ça va, ça va ! Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Sonic raconta à ma place ce qui se passait sur Flaguia, et Knuckles semblait écouter d'une oreille un peu distraite, mais suffisamment attentive pour dire :

– OK, je vous la prête, mais je la veux intacte à son retour !

– Ah tu viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Sonic.

– Hum… Si, comme ça je vais pouvoir veiller sur la Master Emerald.

– Cool ! Je crois qu'on est fin prêts !

– Non, on fait comment pour l'eau ? Intervint Dive.

– Bah, il n'y a pas de bouches d'incendie chez vous ?

– Ah oui ! Je n'y pensais plus ! Bon, et bien on a plus qu'à y aller !

Nous fîmes trois groupes pour la téléportation : Dive, Tails, et Ooliah ; Sonic, et Knuckles ; Moi, Shy et Spike. Arrivés au château, nous revînmes sur tous les éléments de notre plan, puis nous partîmes pour Stallion.

 _ **CHAPITRE XXII - Combat titanesque.**_

La ville était en piteux état. Presque tous les bâtiments étaient en feu et certains étaient complètement détruits. Des corps gisaient çà et là, tués par Vulcan…

– Il faut vraiment qu'on le tue. Dit Dive.

– Je n'ai rien contre ! Dis-je.

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre et la bête surgit.

– Vulcan… Dis-je.

Il avança vers nous et s'arrêta juste devant. Il avait grandi encore et son pied faisait deux fois ma taille en hauteur.

– Tous en position ! Dit Tails.

Dive, Ooliah, Spike et lui se placèrent près des bouches d'incendie, et les ouvrirent. L'eau atteignit Vulcan en pleine figure.

– Ah ah ah ah ! Vous croyez me stopper avec une petite douche ? Bande d'imbéciles !

– Shy, à toi !

Au prix d'un effort épuisant, le petit ourson, fit basculer le lion de feu et le fit tomber en arrière.

– Vous allez le regretter !

– A nous ! Dis-je à Sonic.

Nous prîmes les émeraudes et un éclair de lumière multicolore sortit d'elles et nous entoura. Je sentis ma force se décupler, et mon apparence changer alors qu'une aura lumineuse aveuglante m'entourai. J'étais devenu Super Xeric, et Sonic avait subi la même transformation à côté de moi.

– Wow ! Ça fait de l'effet ! M'exclamai-je.

– Hé ouais ! Mais on n'a pas le temps de discuter, il faut botter les fesses de ce minou !

– Je te suis !

Nous nous élançâmes avec une vitesse fulgurante, bien plus que ma vitesse normale. Puis nous fîmes tous deux des attaques multiples qui ne semblaient pas avoir un effet très probant sur Vulcan, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Nous allâmes ensuite vers Knuckles qui avait la Master Emerald avec lui.

– Toi, d'abord, Xeric ! Dit Sonic.

– Je monte dessus ?

– Oui. Répondit Knuckles. Mais il faut que tu prennes les gemmes.

– D'accord.

Je pris les gemmes dans mes bras et montai sur la Master Emerald. Le diamant scintilla de mille feux, puis un éclair aveuglant en sortit et m'entoura. Je sentis ma puissance augmenter encore plus alors que je me transformai en Hyper Xeric.

– Maintenant je me sens prêt à tuer ce salaud ! Dis-je, déterminé, et d'une voix qui était plus grave et plus menaçante.

Sonic fit la même manœuvre et se transforma également.

– Ah, ça faisait une plombe que je n'avais pas fait ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a en plus comme pouvoir ? Demandai-je.

– On peut voler, aveugler et paralyser l'adversaire dans un éclair, et notre vitesse est bien plus grande. Mais tiens, prends une Pierre du Chaos, on pourra utiliser le Chaos Control.

– Chaos Control ?

– Oui, ça permet de se téléporter instantanément, de quoi surprendre notre ennemi !

– D'accord, mais comment on fait ça ?

– Il suffit de bien se concentrer sur l'endroit où tu veux te téléporter et surtout canaliser tes pensées pour qu'elles aillent vers la Pierre.

– Génial… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, non ?

– Au début, oui, mais regarde !

Il cria "CHAOS CONTROL" puis disparut dans un orbe de lumière, puis réapparut devant le visage de Vulcan à qui il décocha une multitude de coups très puissants avant de revenir vers moi.

– Tu vois ?

– Ça oui ! Attends j'essaye !

Je fermai les yeux et serrai la Pierre de toutes mes forces, puis me concentrai, afin d'arriver devant Vulcan, puis lorsque je me sentis prêt, je criai "CHAOS CONROL" comme l'avait fait Sonic, puis je me sentis transporté. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvai face à Vulcan.

– Toi ! Cria-t-il. Comment est-ce possible ? JE VAIS TE TUER !

– Prends-toi ça avant !

Je lui envoyai mes lasers, qui avaient atteint une puissance énorme, mais pas suffisante pour le traverser. Je parvins tout de même à lui crever un œil. Il hurla de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol. Je revins près de Sonic en volant.

– Bien joué ! Me félicita-t-il.

– Merci !

Vulcan se releva. De son œil coulait maintenant un magma brûlant qui se déversait sur le sol.

– Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui crever l'œil finalement ! Dis-je.

– J'ai une idée ! Dit Sonic.

Il me chuchota à l'oreille.

– Prêt ? Dit-il

– Oui !

– OK ! 1… 2… 3 !

Nous nous élançâmes à toute vitesse et tournâmes autour de Vulcan qui tentai désespérément de nous suivre, sans trop y parvenir. Mais il n'était pas si stupide, il choisit la violence et il lança ses bras comme pour tuer un moustique, et il réussi à toucher Sonic qui fut fauché en plein vol et qui vint s'écraser plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, assommé…

Je m'arrêtais de tournoyer autour de Vulcan et m'arrêta à hauteur de son visage. Son œil intact me fixait tandis que l'autre continuait de déverser un flot magmatique incessant sur le sol de la ville. Les jets d'eau s'étaient arrêtés depuis un bon moment et les autres regardaient le combat, terrifiés.

– Ton copain est un peu molasse je trouve, il ne doit pas aimer qu'on lui donne un coup de main !

J'étais furieux, la colère aveuglant mon jugement, je fonçai vers sa queue dont la touffe de poil était maintenant en flamme, puis je l'attrapai et tentai de faire chuter mon adversaire. Mais il était trop grand et trop fort et résistait facilement. Il tenta de me frapper, mais je parvins à esquiver son attaque.

Soudain, une idée me vint. Etant transformé en Hyper Xeric, je devais pouvoir résister à la chaleur des flammes. Je volai vers le visage de Vulcan et m'arrêtai à sa hauteur en esquivant un sourire de malice. Puis je m'élançai vers le haut, réalisai une pirouette en l'air et fonçai, pieds en avant, en direction de l'arrière de la tête du lion, vers les flammes de sa crinière.

La chaleur était insoutenable, mais je ne sentais aucune brûlure, les flammes ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre. Toujours sur ma lancée, je finis par toucher le crâne du géant avec une force colossale, une force telle qu'il vola vers le bâtiment le plus proche et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un cri de douleur. Il se releva puis me fixa avec une fureur telle que de son œil valide jaillissaient des flammes.

Je ne compris pas bien ce qui se passa ensuite. Vulcan leva les bras et fut frappé par un éclair qui l'entoura d'une aura bleutée. Il tendit les bras vers moi et un rayon d'énergie tourbillonna autour de moi avant de se diriger vers les autres.

– COUREZ ! RESTEZ PAS LÀ ! Leur criai-je le plus fort possible.

Mais l'éclair toucha le sol et les envoya s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Ils étaient tous blessés… mais tous ne semblaient pas se relever…

– Xeric, Tails est évanoui, je crois qu'il risque de mourir ! Cria Dive.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Sonic qui était toujours assommé. Vulcan riait à chaude larmes — ou à chaudes flammes —, un rire terrifiant. Je me trouvai devant un choix, soit je réglais son compte immédiatement à Vulcan, soit je lui laissais le temps de détruire un peu plus la ville et allais sauver mes amis.

– Et merde !

Je filai vers Dive qui restait à côté de Tails.

– Il faut faire quelque chose, utilise tes yeux ! Dit Dive en paniquant.

Je me penchai vers le jeune renard qui avait une blessure grave à la tête et au ventre. Je regardais attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon très intense sorte de mes yeux et entoure Tails qui guérit instantanément. Il se leva d'un bond.

– Je crois que ma transformation n'ait aussi décuplé ce pouvoir là… Dis-je.

– Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Dit Tails.

– C'est normal, après tout ce que tu fais pour nous aider ! Dit Dive.

– Bon, je vais soigner les autres… Dis-je.

Je marchai vers les autres blessés et utilisai mon pouvoir de guérison sur eux. Enfin, j'allai retrouver Sonic, toujours allongé évanoui contre le mur d'un immeuble en ruine.

– Bon, je vais soigner les autres… Dis-je.

Je marchai vers les autres blessés et utilisai mon pouvoir de guérison sur eux. Enfin, j'allai retrouver Sonic, toujours allongé évanoui contre le mur d'un immeuble en ruine.

Le rayon sortit de mes yeux et entoura Sonic qui en se réveillant, fila à toute vitesse vers Vulcan et le percuta de plein fouet. Le lion tomba lourdement et se releva. Je décidai de me prodiguer mes propres soins car ils semblaient non seulement guérir les blessures, mais aussi redonner une forme olympienne. Et ce fut le cas, je me sentis mieux que jamais.

Sonic se battait férocement, échangeant des coups puissants avec Vulcan. L'un et l'autre, ils tombaient, se relevaient, sans cesse. Je me joignis à Sonic pour lutter contre Vulcan qui commençait sérieusement à être mal en point.

Le combat dura encore deux bonnes heures. La ville était dans un état encore pire qu'à notre arrivée, et la nuit était tombée. Les flammes éclairaient la fumée qui se propageait dans le ciel, polluant l'atmosphère.

Soudain, un éclair lumineux déchira le ciel et vint frapper Vulcan qui déchaîna ses pouvoirs magiques contre nous. Jusque là, nous avions l'avantage, mais pas autant de pouvoirs magiques que le messager du Dieu du Feu qui se tenait devant nous. A chaque attaque, je devais nous régénérer, il était très difficile de continuer à combattre alors que ce lion gigantesque déversait des flots gigantesques d'énergie sur nous.

Puis l'idée me vint. Je ne sais pas pourquoi seulement maintenant, mais elle devint évidente maintenant que Vulcan utilisait de puissants pouvoirs pour nous terrasser. Tout reposait sur Shy et ses pouvoirs. Mais dans sa forme actuelle, il lui était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit.

– Sonic ! Tiens-le à distance, je reviens ! Criai-je à mon allié.

Je rejoignis les autres et m'approchai de Shy.

– Shy ?

– Quoi ? Dit-il de sa petite voix enfantine.

– Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, mais j'ai besoin que tu nous aide ! Vulcan déchaîne ses pouvoirs contre nous, et je ne vois qu'une personne ici qui soit capable d'en faire autant sur lui.

– Qui ? Moi ?

– Oui…

– Xeric… Intervint Dive. Shy est trop petit, il ne pourra jamais lutter contre Vulcan !

– Réfléchis ! Avant de me transformer, tu crois que j'avais une chance de le vaincre ?

– Non… C'est vrai !

– Si Shy se transforme, comme moi, ses pouvoir psychiques seront décuplés, il pourra lutter sans problème contre les pouvoirs de Vulcan !

– J'ai compris ! Dit Shy avec une détermination inhabituelle. Je veux t'aider à battre le grand lion !

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui !

Knuckles lui tendit les Pierres du Chaos et Shy se transforma une première fois. Puis il prit les Gemmes du Chaos et monta sur la Master Emerald, et se transforma à nouveau. Sous sa forme Hyper, il était plus grand et semblait plus musclé.

– C'est génial ! Je me sens super fort ! Criait-il !

– On dirait qu'il est moins timide ! Dit Ooliah à côté de moi en souriant.

– Hé, Xeric ! Appela Dive. Pourquoi on ne se transformerait pas tous ? On pourrait vous aider, on serait beaucoup plus nombreux face à lui !

– Pourquoi pas ? Mais faites attention ! En attendant, j'emmène Shy !

– D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !

Shy et moi prîmes notre envol vers Vulcan qui sembla surpris de voir un nouvel adversaire avec nous. Il tenta d'envoyer un éclair mais Shy l'empêcha de nous toucher et il l'éteignit sans effort. Puis il le souleva par télékinésie et l'envoya voler plus loin. Vulcan se releva et déchaîna son pouvoir sur Shy qui trouvait toujours une parade, mais qui s'épuisait à mesure qu'il continuait, jusqu'à être touché.

Je filai vers lui pour le guérir mais Vulcan m'en empêcha en m'attrapant littéralement dans sa main, j'étais coincé. Sonic attaquait mais il fit de même. Nous étions tous les deux à la merci d'un messager de quatre Dieux qui n'étaient même pas capable de se montrer eux-mêmes…

Vulcan serra, encore et encore. Moins résistant que moi, Sonic s'évanouit.

Soudain, les autres arrivèrent tous en même temps. Dans leur forme hyper, certains comme Spike devenaient redoutables, et l'intelligence combinée de Tails et Dive les rendaient presque invincibles. Ils filaient à toute vitesse sur Vulcan qui finit par nous lâcher. Sonic tomba au sol, mais je le rejoignis rapidement pour le guérir.

Nous nous envolâmes et pûmes rejoindre les autres. Nous étions maintenant tous alignés face à notre ennemi qui commençait sérieusement à faiblir. Finalement, chacun d'entre nous déchaîna ce qu'il avait de plus puissant sur Vulcan. Mes lasers fusaient, les pouvoirs de Shy l'affaiblissaient, la force de Spike et Knuckles l'ébranlait, l'intelligence de Tails et Dive permit de le tromper, Ooliah n'avait rien de spécial, mais une force décuplée qu'elle déchaîna également, et Sonic utilisait sa vitesse pour frapper l'ennemi avec une force extraordinaire.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Vulcan finit enfin par tomber, nous l'avions vaincu.

– On a gagné ! Cria Dive, victorieux.

Mais alors que tout le monde se réjouissait et reprenait sa forme normale, derrière nous Vulcan reprenait lui aussi sa forme originelle et se relevait…

 _ **CHAPITRE XXIII - La fin d'un messager et la Déesse du Bien.**_

– XERIC ! Hurla une voix derrière nous.

Je me retournai vivement avec tous les autres et vis Vulcan debout, prêt à se battre encore, malgré le pugilat qui avait eu lieu pendant toute la nuit.

Déjà, le soleil commençait pointait à l'horizon et les premières lueurs de la matinée étaient là… Et ça n'était toujours pas fini.

– Xeric, tu vas mourir ! Criait Vulcan.

– N'y vas pas Xeric ! Disait Dive à côté de moi.

– Je dois y aller, sinon il reviendra, encore plus puissant, et là on ne pourra pas le vaincre !

– Fais attention !

Je m'approchai du lion, maintenant petit et frêle, le contraire du géant à la musculature surdéveloppée qu'il était juste avant.

– Tu veux un dernier combat, minou ? Le provoquai-je.

– Tu vas regretter toutes ces plaisanteries ! Hurla-t-il.

– Un combat à la loyale, sans user de magie, et sans pouvoir spéciaux !

– D'accord ! Un combat à mort !

La tension était palpable, le silence à couper au couteau, jusqu'au moment où Vulcan hurla avant de charger, une attaque aisément esquivée puisque sa vitesse était nettement inférieure à la mienne.

Je le frappai du poing, il me le rendit, nous échangeâmes des coups dans des mouvements d'arts martiaux impeccables.

Je lui donnai un coup de tête qui le fit tomber au sol. Il faucha alors mes jambes pour me faire chuter, je me relevai d'un bond et mes pieds lui touchèrent le visage. Il tituba en arrière mais revint à la charge en donnant un coup de poing que je parvins à esquiver, ce qui me permit d'attraper son bras tendu et de le faire basculer en avant. Au sol, il parvint à m'envoyer un coup de pied dans le visage et se releva. Il me fit une clé de jambe qui me fit m'affaisser en avant, il en profita pour me frapper dans le dos pour achever ma chute.

Il était en train de prendre le dessus...

Mes pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Depuis ma naissance, je n'avais connu que peine et malheurs, pourquoi voudrais-je vivre ? Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Dive, Ooliah et Shy, je ne pouvais pas les abandonner. Je choisis la seconde solution et me relevai, plus résolu et déterminé que jamais. J'avançai vers Vulcan à une vitesse phénoménale et le frappa avec une étonnante vélocité et une grande force. Mais il subsistait. Soudain, perdant patience, il m'envoya un rayon d'énergie. Le combat n'était plus loyal, je pouvais employer les grands moyens… Après m'être remis du choc de son rayon.

Il m'appuya sur le dos pour m'empêcher de me relever et appuyai de plus en plus fort. La souffrance était terrible, mais j'avais connu bien pire. Je réussis à le déséquilibrer avec la seule force de mes bras, ce qui me permit de me relever. Lui était à terre et affaibli, je lui lançai mes lasers dans le cou, et il mourut… Pas comme un être vivant normal. Sa mort se manifesta dans une déflagration gigantesque qui me fit voler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres et me laissa évanoui pendant quelques minutes… Mais c'était fini.

A mon réveil, les autres étaient penchés sur moi, attendant un signe de vie de ma part. Puis ils me laissèrent me relever.

La lumière du soleil disparut, et le ciel devint d'un noir profond. Dans l'obscurité, un éclat lumineux laissa apparaître une sorte d'ange. Il s'agissait d'une femme avec une corne sur la tête, une robe un peu dévêtue, une chevelure d'or, une cape de soie rouge et deux grandes ailes dans le dos : une licorne.

– Je m'appelle Goldie, je suis la Déesse du Bien.

– Déesse du Bien ? C'est un ring pour Dieux ici ou quoi ? Dis-je, exaspéré.

– Ne vous emportez pas, jeune héros. Par votre victoire contre le messager du Feu, vous avez détruit un des quatre Dieux du Mal, affaiblissant considérablement le pouvoir qu'ils avaient. Grâce à vous tous, le Bien va pouvoir prospérer plus longtemps et c'est pour cela que nous allons vous accorder votre vœu le plus cher, à chacun.

– Je… Tenta Spike.

– Réfléchissez bien ! Vous n'aurez droit qu'à un seul souhait, pas un de plus. Soyez judicieux dans vos choix.

– Je souhaite avoir les mêmes diamants que ceux qui sont là : Pierres du Chaos, Gemmes du Chaos, Master Emerald, et Diamant de Xaos.

– Est-ce vraiment votre souhait le plus cher ?

– Oui ! Donnez-moi ce que je veux.

– Bien !

Elle fit apparaître autour de lui une réplique de tout ce qu'il avait demandé.

– Je ne peux pas vous donner exactement les mêmes diamants. Le pouvoir des Pierres, des Gemmes du Chaos et de la Master Emerald ne peuvent pas être dupliqués.

– Du moment que j'ai les diamants, pas de problèmes !

Chacun fit son souhait. Sonic souhaita que l'armée d'Eggman soit détruite. Tails voulut avoir un nouveau Tornado. Knuckles souhaita que la Master Emerald soit en sécurité pour toujours. Shy demanda que nous soyons toujours avec lui. Ooliah demanda à connaître ses parents. Et…

– C'est à toi Dive. Dit Ooliah.

– Euh…

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

– Je veux que Xeric soit apprécié par les gens, qu'ils n'aient plus peur de lui !

– Dive, tu ne peux pas sacrifier ton vœu pour moi ! Dis-je.

– Je n'ai pas de souhait aussi cher que de voir mon meilleur ami accepté par tout le monde !

– Merci.

Nous nous regardâmes un long moment. Puis ce fut mon tour.

– Je souhaite… pouvoir vivre sur cette planète, avec mes amis… Pour toujours.

– Vos choix sont faits, il est temps d'exaucer vos souhaits à tous, je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre vie, jeunes héros, et je vous remercie infiniment, au nom de tous les acteurs du Bien, pour avoir apporté une victoire supplémentaire contre les Dieux du Mal.

Lorsqu'elle exauça nos vœux, nous ne le vîmes pas immédiatement, car certains n'étaient pas matériels. Mais Tails avait maintenant un nouvel avion.

Lorsque le ciel redevint ce qu'il était, deux personnes se tenaient devant nous : les parents d'Ooliah. Elle les regarda, et se jeta dans leurs bras. Puis ils s'éloignèrent… Mais Ooliah revint vers nous.

– Je vais passer quelques jours avec mes parents et je vous rejoindrai sur l'île ! Dit-elle.

– D'accord !

– Nous aussi on va y aller. Dit Sonic.

– Oui, il faut qu'on rentre. Renchérit Tails.

– Je dois remettre la Master Emerald à sa place. Ajouta Knuckles.

– Merci ! A vous tous, de nous avoir aidés. Dis-je.

– Pas de problème ! Répondit Sonic. Rappelez-nous si vous avez besoin d'aide… Mais pas trop tôt non plus, on ne voudrait pas faire ça tous les soirs !

– Je pense qu'on est tranquille pour un bon moment. Dis-je.

– Allez salut !

Dive les aida à se téléporter à Station Square avec l'avion, puis il revint et nous rentrâmes au château. Tout était terminé.

 _ **Epilogue.**_

Au château, nous menions alors, et menons toujours une vie très agréable. Dive est toujours passionné de mécanique, Ooliah va voir ses parents de temps en temps et prend Shy sous son aile comme une mère. Le jeune ourson poursuivait sa vie. Moi, je savourais le bonheur d'être avec mes amis, sans aucun problème à l'horizon, j'étais maintenant serein et j'étais libre et apprécié. Tous ces événements m'ont appris une chose : toujours faire confiance à ses amis lorsqu'on est dans le besoin.

La planète Flaguia avait retrouvé son calme. Stallion fut reconstruite assez rapidement, en deux ou trois ans, tout le monde étant très motivé pour la reconstruction du pays. Les mœurs changèrent, et maintenant plus personne ne croyait en Flaguia. Les institutions furent modifiées et tout fut enfin résolu, et la planète changea de nom et prit un nom proche de celui du hérisson qui la sauva de la destruction : la planète Xeria.

 _ **Note Finale :**_ Je vous conseille de lire l'annexe à propos des Pierres du Chaos, cela vous éclairera sur la différence entre ces dernières et les Chaos Emeralds du jeu… Avec quelques surprises !

45


End file.
